GO 色クラブ!
by Nicegirl100
Summary: Ele tinha se esquecido que logo depois da primavera, vinha o verão. Fic se passa depois do capitulo final de Ouran. Contém Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1 - SAME PLACE CLUB SWITCH

**GO****色クラブ****! **- GO Iro CLUB!

Chapter 1- **Same place, Club switch!**

**

* * *

**

Era um dia como outro qualquer na vida de Suoh Yuzuru, superintendente do super prestigiado Colégio Ouran. O verão viera com força aquele ano e o sol batia forte, entrando pelas enormes janelas de vidro de seu escritório e iluminando o local. Seu filho único, René Tamaki Richard Grantaine Suoh, havia partido para os Estados Unidos para uma viagem de estudos, juntamente com a mais nova namorada – conhecida por ser a mente mais brilhante e de menor renda familiar naquele colégio de famílias ricas –, Fujioka Haruhi. Estava preocupado? Um pouco. Apesar de saber que seu filho não era o ser mais brilhante desse mundo, estava muito bem acompanhado. Não apenas de sua nova namorada, mas também de seus bons amigos do Host Club – do qual era o fundador.

-Suoh-sama. Ootori-sama está aqui para a conferência com o senhor. Devo mandá-lo? – sua secretária disse através do telefone. Yuzuru suspirou. Sempre que seu velho amigo Ootori resolvia marcar uma conferência com ele, um ótimo empreendimento estava em construção. Não esperava menos de seu colega.

-Pode mandá-lo, Orihime-san.

O som do telefone desligando pôde ser ouvido. Logo em seguida, os sons dos passos de Ootori se aproximando calmamente de sua porta. Duas batidas, como de costume.

-Entre.

A porta de carvalho foi aberta, revelando Ootori Yoshio, pai da família Ootori e do melhor amigo de Tamaki , Ootori Kyouya. O homem sentou-se na cadeira em frente a Yuzuru sem muita cerimônia. As visitas de Ootori já não eram mais eventos raros que necessitavam da educação refinada ensinada pelas gerações das famílias ricas do colégio Ouran.

-Yuzuru, o que me diz sobre expandirmos um pouco as fronteiras do Colégio Ouran?

Yuzuru sorriu. Yoshio mantinha o olhar frio e sério de sempre, mas, como era de costume quando este tinha uma ideia fixa na cabeça, um singelo, porém firme, brilho a mais podia ser visto nos orbes negros.

-Mostre-me os planos, Yoshio. – Yuzuru respondeu – Vamos colocá-los em prática o mais rápido possível.

Mal sabiam eles, porém, que tal decisão estaria a ponto de mudar o Colégio Ouran para sempre.

* * *

Era verão novamente. Ele mal acreditava que era verão novamente. Um ano inteirinho havia se passado desde que o Host Club havia decidido repentinamente acompanhar Haruhi em sua viagem de estudos nos Estados Unidos. Não havia sido exatamente um ano fácil – muito pelo contrário, havia sido o ano mais difícil de sua vida. E não era apenas por causa da necessidade de se adaptar a um ambiente diferente, a falar uma língua diferente ou a costumes diferentes.

Ele, Hitachiin Hikaru, nunca sofreu tanto tendo que ver a garota amada nos braços de outro. Ainda mais este outro sendo Tamaki, um amigo tão próximo.

O gêmeo mais velho já havia aceitado o fato de Haruhi ter sentimentos por seu tono. Já havia aceitado a relação dos dois. Havia até mesmo encorajado-a a falar abertamente de seus sentimentos com o rei do Host Club. Mas isso tudo não queria dizer que seus sentimentos por ela haviam desaparecido. Os primeiros meses haviam sido um inferno para o garoto de cabelos vermelhos. A "purpurina" do amor entre os dois jorrava o tempo todo; os dois sempre de mão dadas, sempre rindo juntos, sempre fazendo todas aquelas babaquices que casais fazem juntos. Mas a "purpurina" de Tamaki era pior – ele falava do relacionamento como se fosse a coisa mais marcante e maravilhosa na vida do mundo. Sempre andava agarrado com Haruhi, como se esta fosse um prêmio. Tudo isso enojava Hikaru. Ele sabia que Tamaki não fazia isso por mal – esse era o jeito de ser do mestiço francês mesmo, um cara meio espalhafatoso demais.

Agora estavam prestes a voltar para o Japão. Hikaru andava junto ao irmão, Kaoru. Ele era o único que entendia a angústia de Hikaru; não havia deixado o lado do irmão em momento algum, sempre o consolando, sempre o convencendo que largar de Haruhi e deixá-la para Tamaki era, sim, a melhor coisa a ser feita. Kaoru era o único que entendia o irmão perfeitamente, não só porque passaram a vida toda juntos, isolados do mundo e apenas abrindo seus horizontes quando entraram no colegial, mas também porque Kaoru possuía os mesmos sentimentos que o irmão por Haruhi. Só que Kaoru amava muito mais o irmão, por isso resolveu deixar seus sentimentos pela garota de lado desde o inicio. Agora, seu único dever como irmão mais novo era proteger Hikaru de seus próprios sentimentos que o corroíam.

O Host Club inteiro caminhava em direção ao local de embarque – Tamaki e Haruhi iam à frente. As mãos dadas e os dedos entrelaçados. Hikaru suspirou dolorosamente. Era verdade que já havia se acostumado com a presença da dita "purpurina" do casal que jorrava desde quando puseram os pés nos Estados Unidos e, portanto, o sentimento de angústia já havia diminuído bastante. Mas a visão dos dois juntos ainda lançava-lhe apertos enormes na boca do estômago.

-Hitachiin-sama, seu avião os aguarda – o funcionário os informou quando adentraram a sala VIP. Hikaru até se assustou ao ouvi-lo falando em japonês. Fazia tempo que não escutava sua língua-mãe.

-Então nós vamos com o avião particular do Hika-chan e do Kao-chan? – Hunny perguntou de cima dos ombros de Mori. O moreno permanecia sem expressão como de costume.

-Ah.

-Sim. A família Hitachiin tem muitos aviões por aqui devido ao transporte das roupas dos desfiles de nossa mãe! – Kaoru respondeu.

-Então, vamos? – Kyouya disse ajeitando os óculos – Tamaki, Haruhi. Vocês também.

Hikaru suspirou. Finalmente estavam voltando pra casa.

* * *

O sol entrava com força por entre as enormes janelas de cristal de seu quarto e batia em seu rosto, chegando a incomodá-la. Alguma camareira problemática devia ter aberto-as para arejar e iluminar o enorme quarto de paredes brancas, abarrotado de móveis finíssimos. Mas era necessário fazê-la acordar logo no ultimo dia de férias de verão? Ultimo dia de férias de verão... Ultimo dia de férias de verão... Por que isso soava estranhamente familiar? Tsc, era só impressão... Precisava apenas voltar a fechar os olhos e aproveitar do sono que ainda lhe restava.

Isso se o celular na cabeceira da cama não tivesse começado a tocar.

Grunhindo praguejos quase inaudíveis, ela retirou o branco braço esquerdo de baixo das quentes cobertas e alcançou o celular.

-Alou? – ela disse com a voz ainda rouca de sono.

-AKAYAMA! ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU?

Foi numa fração de segundo. A menina largou o celular da mão, pulou da cama espalhando as cobertas por toda a área em volta e caiu de bunda no chão ao aterrissar. Os cabelos longos e loiros todos bagunçados, os olhos azuis enormes abertos esbugalhados e o pijama enorme que mal a servia devido a sua pouca estatura todo fora do lugar. Ela se recuperou do susto e tomou o celular do chão, retornando-o a perto do ouvido.

-Kuma... O que diabos você ta fazendo me ligando há essa hora?

-Akayama Natsu, não me diga que você se atreveu a esquecer da reunião hoje!

A pouca cor desapareceu do rosto de Natsu.

-_OH, DAMN IT!_ A Reunião é HOJE! – ela berrou mais para ela do que para a amiga do outro lado do celular. – Calma, chego ai em um minuto!

-_YOU BETTER DO SO, OR ELSE!_

Akayama Natsu não respondeu. Apenas desligou o celular no momento seguinte e correu pelo quarto catando as roupas que pretendia vestir. Ela tinha essa mania de esquecer compromissos importantes com freqüência, mas este ela não poderia perder. O Clube voltaria à ativa no primeiro dia de aula e elas precisavam arrumar tudo ainda.

As atividades na terceira sala de música ainda precisavam de planejamento para o grande evento do dia seguinte.

Ela correu para fora do quarto em pulos, tentando calçar os sapatos no caminho. Ela ainda não havia se acostumado com o tamanho da mansão da família Hitachiin onde passou a viver desde o começo de seu primeiro colegial.

-Akayama-sama, pretende tomar café da manhã? – as duas empregadas gêmeas da mansão disseram em uníssono.

_-No. Gotta go. __Thanks, bye!_ – ela disse saindo apressada da mansão e deixando as duas gêmeas sem entender o que ela dissera. Sempre que ficava nervosa acaba substituindo o japonês por sua língua-mãe.

* * *

-Hikaru... Ei, Hikaru... Acorda! Chegamos!

O gêmeo mais velho abriu os olhos vagarosamente, se deparando com seu irmão mais novo o chacoalhando levemente.

-O quê? Já estamos no Japão? – Hikaru perguntou espreguiçando-se e coçando os olhos. Havia apagado assim que haviam saído da conexão. Havia dormido onze horas seguidas?

-Já, sim. – seu irmão respondeu – Vamos. Somos os últimos ainda dentro do avião.

Hikaru assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o irmão para fora do avião entre bocejos e espreguiçadas. O Host Club todo já estava na recepção do aeroporto. A limusine de Tamaki já os esperava. Tamaki e Haruhi estavam abraçados – o estômago de Hikaru deu um solavanco nele mesmo.

-Host Club! – Tamaki disse – Nossa primeira missão do ano é ir até o colégio! Deixamos muitas clientes desapontadas com a nossa ida... Nada mais justo que darmos uma passada para vê-las, não é?

-Mas será que é tudo bem mesmo...? – Haruhi perguntou – Afinal, elas acabaram descobrindo que eu não sou um homem como elas imaginavam...

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe, Haruhi... – Kyouya disse – Mandei e-mails para todas as clientes deixando clara a situação em que você se encontrava.

-Legaaaal! – Hunny exclamou. Havia dormido tanto quanto Hikaru no avião. Estava bem desperto. – Eu to com saudades do colégio mesmo! Você também não esta, Takashi?

-Ah.

Sem muito mais delongas, os integrantes do Clube entraram na limusine de Tamaki e se dirigiram em direção ao colégio Ouran. Com sorte, chegariam por lá no término do horário letivo. Hikaru suspirou. Estava feliz, estava a caminho de um local do qual sentia falta. Sim. Mas também estava a caminho do lugar onde tudo começou. Tudo.

* * *

-Natsu! Ta tudo pronto aqui embaixo!

-Já da pra começar a transmissão? – a loira perguntou.

-Sim. Vamos ao ar em 3... 2... 1...

De repente, todos os auto-falantes da escola foram invadidos por uma música _techno_. Todos os alunos pararam o que estavam fazendo no ato. Aquela trilha sonora já era bem conhecida no Colégio Ouran desde o ano passado. O volume da música foi morrendo aos poucos até ficar num tom menos audível. De repente pôde-se ouvir um pigarreio.

_-GOOOOOOOD AFTERNOOOON, OURAN HIGH!_ – disse a voz nos autofalantes – ESTAMOS FELIZES EM ANUNCIAR QUE PASSAREMOS MAIS UM ANO COM VOCÊS! E PRA COMEMORAR, PROMOVEREMOS UMA GRANDE RE-ABERTURA HOJE! NA HORA DE SEMPRE, NA TERCEIRA SALA DE MÚSICA! GO IRO CLUB!

O anúncio acabou com a mesma música _techno_ de antes voltando ao volume normal. Todos os alunos colegiais pareciam ficar super entusiasmados. As garotas riam e fofocavam entre si, os garotos já desmarcavam os compromissos que tinham para comparecer. Parecia ser um evento e tanto para os alunos colegiais. Todos estavam felicíssimos.

Todos.

Exceto por sete ex-usuários da terceira sala de música que pararam nos portões do colégio a tempo de ouvir o anúncio.

-_Tono_, o que fizeram com o Host Club?

* * *

_N/A: A fic surgiu na minha cabeça quando eu li o ultimo capitulo de Ouran. ;_; É uma história meio brisada e um pouco com aquele ar de "Magical Girl"... Meio diferente das ultimas histórias que escrevi. Mas eu gostei da ideia e a fic vai continuar u.u_

_Ah sim, informação geral: GO 色クラブ! significa tanto "Clube das cinco cores" como "Vai clube colorido!". xD Tudo depende de como você lê o "Go". O numero cinco será explicado em capitulos posteriores =D_


	2. Chapter 2 - CONFRONTATION

**GO 色クラブ! - Chapter 2**

CONFRONTATION

* * *

Em todos os seus anos de vida em Ouran, Hikaru nunca pensou que correria para a terceira sala de musica mais rápido do que correria caso estivesse atrasado para as atividades do Host Club. A transmissão que acabara de ouvir pelos autofalantes do colégio ainda reverberava em seus ouvidos, não fora nem necessário que _tono_ desse a ordem para que todos os hosts disparassem para o local onde costumava permanecer o Host Club.

Já ofegante, ele foi o terceiro a alcançar o andar que dava acesso à sala de musica, com apenas _Tono_ e seu irmão, Kaoru, à frente. Tamaki nada falou o caminho, mas Hikaru sabia que ele estava deveras nervoso: _Tamaki nada falou o caminho todo._

Ao chegar ao corredor da Terceira Sala de Musica, depararam-se com a porta fechada. Tamaki teve o bom senso de respirar fundo e esperar que todos que vinham correndo atrás dos três chegassem. Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e tentou abri-la sem êxito. Tentou mais duas vezes até uma voz do lado de dentro gritar:

-Já vai, já vai! AI! _AIKO, TAKE THOSE CONFETTI BAGS AWAY FROM THE FRONT DOOR! _

-_Okaaaay, gimme a minuuuute!_

A porta logo se abriu revelando uma garota de estatura media, pele mais escura e olhos negros vermelhos como sangue. Seus cabelos estavam presos em duas maria-chiquinhas altas e com uma longa franja emoldurando seu rosto. Estava usando uma camiseta comprida e larga, um par de leggings surradas e estava descalça – aparentava estar fazendo algum tipo de faxina/arrumação. Em seu semblante uma mistura de curiosidade e desdém estava clara.

-Pois não? – ela falou num tom calmo e com um claro sotaque na voz.

-Bom dia, eu Suouh Tamaki – _tono _começou com seu cavalheirismo costumeiro – Rei do Host Club que costumava utilizar esta sala para suas atividades no passado.

-Suouh Tamaki? – a garota disse num tom pensativo, ainda com um pouco de desdém na voz – E o que você deseja de nós, Suouh-san? Ainda estamos fazendo os preparativos para a re-abertura hoje a tarde.

-Eu gostaria de saber o que exatamente vocês fizeram com a terceira sala de musica – Tamaki disse ainda calmo - Porque planejamos retomar as atividades do Host Club amanhã e precisaremos dela!

O olhar da garota de descaso tornou-se mais profundo com a ultima fala de Tamaki. Ela suspirou, virou-se para dentro da sala sem soltar a porta e gritou:

-AKAYAMA! THERE'RE BUNCH OF PUNKS AT THE DOOR SAYING WE NEED TO EVACUATE THE ROOM SO THEY CAN USE IT!

A resposta veio rápida, alta e num agudo fortíssimo:

-WHAT!?

De trás da garota dos cabelos negros pôde-se ouvir passos rápidos e desesperados que batiam sobre o assoalho derrubando e pisando em tudo aquilo que estava em seu caminho. Quando os passos ficaram muito próximos à porta, a primeira garota deu espaço para uma outra um pouco menor que chegara descabelada e ofegante. Ela suspirou, arrumou um pouco os longos cabelos loiros e olhou para Tamaki com enormes orbes azul safira.

-Olá! Sou Akayama Natsu, presidente do Go Iro Club, em que posso ajudar? – ela disse com um largo sorriso.

-Ah, eu sou Tamaki Suouh... – Tamaki começou, mas antes que ele pudesse continuar, Hikaru o cortou. Estava cansado da viagem, da correria até a sala e de todo o cavalheirismo e conversa fiada por parte de seu _tono_.

-Olha aqui, eu não sei quem deixou vocês tomarem a Terceira Sala de Musica pra vocês exercerem as atividades deste clubezinho, mas nós estamos aqui para reivindicar esta sala que é por direito nossa! – o gêmeo disse irritado dando um passo a frente. A loira o olhou espantada, mas no momento seguinte seus olhos tornaram-se tão desdenhosos quanto os da primeira.

-Então vocês são do Host Club que Yuzuru-san informou-me... – ela disse sem desviar os olhos de Hikaru – Pois saiba que tomamos a terceira sala de musica a pedido de Suouh Yuzuru! Ele nos pediu para que implantássemos o mesmo sistema de clube que implantamos em nossa antiga escola, já que todos os integrantes do Host Club haviam deixado inúmeras fãs desemparadas aqui no Japão.

-Eu posso confirmar isso – Kyouya disse de trás do grupo de hosts – Go Iro Club, não é? Meu pai me falou de vocês... Mas infelizmente, estava claro no pedido de Yuzuru-san que ao voltar para o Japão, o Host Club teria o direito pleno de reclamar a Terceira Sala de Musica para si, ou estou errado, Akayama Natsu?

A garota ficou perplexa. Surpresa e ansiedade estavam claros em seu semblante. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa, a garota de cabelos negros a interrompeu:

-E porque vocês não comparecem hoje à re-abertura do Go Iro Club? – ela disse – Nós já a anunciamos. seria uma desfeita muito grande para com os clientes. Venham, vejam como são nossas atividades e então podemos discutir melhor sobre os direitos da Sala e Musica, sim?

-Claro que não! A Terceira Sala de Musica é nossa! Tratem de dar o fora daí! – Hikaru disse, mas Kyouya calmamente ajeito os óculos e disse:

-Viremos com toda a certeza. A que hora deveremos comparecer aqui? – Kyouya perguntou com aquele sorriso fino.

-Kyouya, o que você está dizendo... ?

-Assim que as aulas acabarem! – Akayama Natsu disse com um largo sorriso – Esperaremos vocês como clientes V.I.P.! Bem, precisamos terminar de arrumar as coisas aqui, até mais! – e fechou a porta.

-Kyouya! A sala é nossa! Por que você vai deixar elas terem uma re-abertura? – Hikaru disse de forma revoltada.

-Se não vamos deixa-las ficar com a sala, nem devíamos deixa-las ter a tal reabertura! – Kaoru disse atrás do irmão.

-Go Iro Club tem feito muito sucesso nesse um ano que ficamos fora – Kyouya disse anotando algo em sua prancheta – Se simplesmente acabarmos com ele, é capaz que perderíamos muita clientela... Além do mais, você ouvi a chamada tão bem quanto eu – elas já anunciaram a reabertura do clube...

-Então vamos simplesmente deixar de abrir o Host Club? Vamos deixa-lo fechado para sempre? É o fim do Host Club? – Tamaki indagou, um tom de ansiedade na voz.

-Vamos com calma... – Kyouya respondeu – Primeiro devemos comparecer à abertura do clube, então devemos discutir sobre o mesmo com Akayama Natsu. Por hora, vamos nos recolher no refeitório e descansar... Gostaria de beber algo. - O moreno ajeitou os óculos novamente e voltou sua atenção à sua prancheta. O brilho em seu olhar iluminava seu rosto de uma forma que Hikaru jamais havia visto antes. Ootori tinha um plano...

* * *

Akayama Natsu suspirou profundamente ao fechar a porta. A amiga dos cabelos negros, Kuroriku Kuma já sacara o laptop e começara a fazer cálculos quanto a gastos.

-Kuma, how did you know that inviting them to the club opening would fix the problem? – Akayama indagou.

-It was actually a wild guess – Kuma respondeu sem tirar os olhos do computador que ja apoiara sobre a mesa mais próxima – Seeing that the Go Iro Club sudden close down would bring harm to the Host Club's reputation, I thought that maybe they would think twice before doing so…

-And how exactly are we going to solve it all in the end? – a loira perguntou, recolhendo os pacotes de confetti que pisoterara na pressa de chegar à porta e atender os hosts.

-We might not need to close down any of them... – Kuma respondeu – But we do need to improve our presentation. I'm ordering more options of food and beverage, as well as some more sweets…

-Okay, you do what you think should work… - Akayama respondeu – I'm gonna help Hoshi with the clothes…

* * *

Mal o sinal anunciando o fim das aulas havia tocado, o corredor da Terceira Sala de Musica já estava abarrotado de alunos. O host club teve dificuldade em conseguir atravessar esse mar de gente, algumas alunos até exclamavam felizes em vê-los, mas a tensão maior estava nas portas da sala de musica que ainda encontravam-se fechadas.

De repente, a mesma musica _Techno_ que abrira o anuncio mais cedo começou a tocar e as portas do Go Iro Club foram abertas, exalando um cheiro fresco e adocicado pelo corredor. O mutirão de alunos começou a entrar e logo o Host Club conseguiu adentrar a sala também.

O local estava inteiramente decorado como se fosse um velho _Saloon. _As paredes foram recobertas com tabuas de madeira, deixando as janelas intactas – estas se encontravam cobertas por grossas cortinas de veludo roxo-escuro. O chão estava revestido com um assoalho de madeira escura, bonitos e trabalhados lampiões ladeavam os espaços entre as janelas. Espalhadas pela sala, haviam varias mesas redondas de 6 lugares cada, recobertas com panos de seda. Sobre as mesas havia um pequeno lampião acesso o qual combinava com os presos às paredes. Ao lado esquerdo, um bar em todo o estilo velho-oeste havia sido colocado. Ao fundo da sala um palco havia sido implementado – longas cortinas vermelhas desciam por trás deste, insinuando a presença de um camarim. Bem a frente do palco, havia uma longa mesa retangular com um pequeno cartão em preto e dourada, com os dizeres "V.I.P." em cima.

Kyouya foi o primeiro a aproximar-se da mesa e, sem cerimônia, sentar-se em uma das pontas. O host club logo o acompanhou, ainda espantados com a decoração do lugar. Os murmurinhos dos alunos se intensificaram ao notarem todo o Host Club presente e ainda sentados na mesa V.I.P..

De repente, a musica _Techno _cessou e as luzes diminuíram, dando ênfase aos holofotes que agora apontavam para o meio do palco. De repente, uma voz feminina desconhecida começou a reverberar nos autofalantes.

- Alô? Alô? Isso aqui tá ligado? Opa... Hum... RESPEITÁVEL PÚBLICO!

De repente, o chão do palco se abriu, revelando uma plataforma que subiu, trazendo consigo uma garota um pouco mais alta que a garota de cabelos negros de outrora, cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos cor de mel e usando uma roupa de coelhinha, com salto alto, cartola, meia 7/8 fio 60 e tudo. A única diferença é que a roupa, salvo as meias a cartola, era composta apenas por tons de rosa. Ela carregava um microfone.

-SEJAM BEM VINDOS PARA MAIS UM ANO COM O GO IRO CLUB! – ela disse sorrindo. Os alunos atrás do Host Club exclamaram, bateram palmas e assobiaram alto. Quando os alunos aquietaram-se, a garota continuou – Eu sou Momoiro Aiko e serei sua anfitriã esta tarde! Sem mais delongas, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

As cortinas se abriram revelando um longo piano de cauda – o piano que Tamaki costumava tocar. Sobre ele uma garota de olhos negros, cabelos negros lisos que vinham até os ombros e que emolduravam seu rosto de forma ovalada estava debruçada sobre. Usava um longo vestido sem mangas e de tons de cinza, o qual possuía uma abertura lateral que subia até sua coxa. Nos pés, um salto de 15 cm peeptoe vermelho como seu batom. Tocando o piano, estava uma outra garota de cabelos castanhos escuro e olhos cor de mel. Seu vestido era um pouco mais curto, tomara que caia e de tons de roxo. Nos pés usava uma sandália rasteira prateada.

A garota de cinza começou a cantar – sua voz, um contralto forte e grave mas que tornava as palavras macias como cetim. As notas do piano começaram a ser acompanhadas por uma batida mais Techno com o avançar da musica. A que tocava o piano contracenava com a de cinza, cantando uma estrofe a cada duas que a primeira cantava. Sua voz era de um mezzosoprano puxado para o agudo.

Num determinado momento, mais uma garota entrou no palco – a de cabelos negros que atendera a porta. Seu cabelo estava preso da mesma forma de quando atendera os hosts, mas agora estava trajando um vestido no estilo Gothic Lolita Steam Punk, com uma engrenagem como fivela de cinto, mangas bufantes, botas de couro negro com pequenas porcas como botões e uma fivela em formato de roa negra nos cabelos. Ela vinha dançando e cantando como back vocal da primeira.

A de coelhinho entrou na brincadeira, acompanhando a primeira de uma forma meio esganiçada e afobada, mas que dava ao conjunto todo um ar mais animado e adocicado. Sua performance arrancava gargalhadas do publico.

De repente as luzes se apagaram e, um holofote acendeu no meio do palco, revelando a forma pequena da loira Akayama Natsu. Ela tinha os cabelos soltos e trajava shorts jeans cinza-escuro, juntamente com uma camisa vermelha e botas vermelhas de salto alto que vinham até o joelho, juntamente com um chapéu de cowboy. Ela entrou na musica segurando uma nora aguda e logo foi acompanhada pelas outras que entravam uma após a outra na nota, tendo um holofote aceso para cada uma quando ela começava a cantar. A musica acabou de repente e todas as luzes da sala acenderam-se, revelando uma plateia que urrava e aplaudia as cinco garotas com entusiasmo.

O host club olhava boquiaberto para o palco. O único que se movia era Kyouya que escrevia freneticamente em sua prancheta com um largo e cínico sorriso nos lábios.


	3. Chapter 3 - NEGOTIATIONS

**GO 色クラブ! - Chapter 3**

NEGOTIATIONS

* * *

Mal o show havia terminado, as cinco garotas posicionaram-se cada uma em uma mesa em algum dos cantos do _Saloon_, entretendo as pessoas que desejavam passar tempo com elas, bem como faziam próprios hosts quando o Host Club ainda funcionava. As únicas duas que não estavam sentadas em alguma mesa eram Momoiro Aiko, a qual estava atrás do bar, misturando os _drinks_ que os clientes pediam assim como os servindo com comes e bebes, e Akayama Natsu, a qual andava de mesa em mesa conversando com as pessoas, verificando se estavam todos satisfeitos.

Quando passara por todas as mesas, ela dirigiu-se para a mesa V.I.P. em que todos os Hosts estavam sentados e, com um largo e triunfante sorriso no rosto, abaixou-se para falar com eles, tocando as pontas dos dedos de uma mão com a outra.

-Boa noite, gostaria de saber se posso servir-lhes de alguma forma? – ela disse – Alguma mistura ou algum tipo de comida? O menu de hoje encontra-se atrás da placa preta e dourada V.I.P. de vocês... Ah, antes que perguntem, nossas bebidas são todas não alcoólicas!

-Ah, eu gostaria de uma água – Haruhi disse.

-Pra mim também, por favor – Kyouya completou.

-Vocês tem bolo? – Hunny perguntou com brilhos nos olhos. Akayama sorriu.

-Claro que temos. Pedimos uma variedade de sabores de bolo esta manhã! – ela disse – Pedirei à nossa garçonete de hoje para trazer uma seleção especial para você, okay?

Com três movimentos rápido com as mãos, Natsu gesticulou para Momoiro Aiko detrás do balcão, a qual assentiu com a cabeça e pôs-se a preparar uma bandeja. Satisfeita, Natsu voltou à atenção aos hosts.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Será que você pode explicar para nós o que raios é este clube? – Hikaru disse com clara irritação na voz – Eu não entendi nada ainda. Go Iro Club? Vocês são um Hostess Club, isso sim!

-De certa forma... – Natsu começou apoiando uma das mãos em cima da mesa e a outra segurando a cintura – A única diferença é que nosso foco não é entreter homens e afins com nosso charme e conversa fiada, mas sim, promover uma área de entretenimento para todos aqueles que desejarem. Promover um espaço festivo para uma maior integração dos alunos do Colégio Ouran...

Ela olhou para todos da mesa, esperando que alguém a indagasse. Vendo que ninguém fizeram menção, continuou:

-Aproveitamos que o Colégio Ouran já estava preparado para receber um clube com este intuito, tendo visto a experiência de sucesso a qual vocês passaram com o Host Club e fundamos o Go Iro Club.

-É claro para mim que vocês conseguiram atingir um nível de sucesso superior ao nosso, já que abriram o clube não apenas para homens como também para mulheres... – Kyouya disse, parando de escrever em sua fiel prancheta – Toda esta recepção foi bancada por vocês?

-Ah sim, tudo o que gastamos aqui hoje foi fruto do lucro que conseguimos com as atividades do Go Iro Club – Natsu respondeu prontamente – Eu não tenho como apresentar para você os números, já que quem cuida da parte financeira do clube é a Kuma...

Nesse intervalo, Aiko alcançara a mesa dos hosts com uma bandeja. Ela serviu as águas para Haruhi e Kyouya, e colocou uma coleção de fatias de bolo na frente de Hunny, cujos olhos pareceram brilhar com a visão.

-Natsu, by the time you're done here, can you come and help me at the bar? There are a lot more clients than Kuma predicted and I'm getting really overworked! I don't think I can handle it all by myself! – ela disse suspirando.

- No prob! I'll be there in a sec! – Natsu respondeu batendo uma continência.

-Por que vocês falam inglês entre vocês? – Kaoru perguntou inocentemente.

-Ah, é porque não somos daqui! – Natsu respondeu prontamente – Somos intercambistas dos Estados Unidos. Um novo projeto que Suouh-san e Ootori-san resolveram programar aqui em Ouran desde que vocês foram estudar um ano por lá! Bem, preciso ir ajudar Aiko... Fiquem por aqui até a hora em que as nossas atividades se encerrarem para podermos discutir melhor sobre o Host Club e o Go Iro Club!

Com isso, a loira deu meia volta e foi tentar ajudar a garota vestida de coelhinho que sofria com os inúmeros pedidos que a clientela fazia para ela.

Hikaru parou para observar melhor a situação em que o Go Iro Club encontrava-se: A garota de cabelos negros curtos, de vestido em tons de cinza e batão vermelho que começara cantando, a qual aprendeu com Kyouya que se chamava Haiiro Hoshi, estava sentada em uma das mesas mais à direita do Host Club. Ela fazia todo o estilo sofisticado, com uma postura rija e sempre olhando as pessoas de cima para baxio. Ouvia os rapazes e as moças que conversavam com ela chamanado-na de "oujousama". Na mesa do lado extremo oposto estava sentada a garota de cabelos castanhos que tocava o piano, cujo nome aprendeu ser Murasaki Hana. Sua postura era bem mais informal: sentava de pernas cruzadas apenas por estar usando um vestido, mas mantinha os braços para trás, apoiados no enconsto da cadeira, e conversava fazendo caretas e gesticulando bastante. Um pouco mais atrás, na mesma parede em que estava encostada Hana, a garota de cabelos negros compridos e dos olhos vermelho – Kuroriku Kuma – falava com seus clientes com um ar autoritário e de superioridade. Ela tinha muito menos clientes mulheres, mas o numero de clientes homens compensava essa falta. Akayama Natsu e Momoiro Aiko estavam freneticas tentando servir as pessoas no bar, mas dentre elas estavam aqueles que apenas pegavam seu pedido e voltavam para alguma mesa e aquelas que ficavam no balcão tentando conversar com as duas enquanto elas preparavam drinks e serviam comida.

Além da clientela perto das Hostess, haviam as pessoas que estavam lá apenas para usufruir do espaço e sentar para comer algo enquanto conversam, o que era uma coisa que não se fazia no Host Club.

-Muito provavelmente, elas conseguem arrecadar mais dinheiro do que nós conseguíamos... – Hikaru disse afundando em sua cadeira.

-Sem duvida que elas investiram pesado em todos esses preparativos – Kaoru falou – Mais do que nós jamais investimos.

-Elas arrecadam 60% a mais do que o Host Club arrecadava – Kyouya falou num tom calmo.

-Não sei se é uma boa ideia tirarmos o Go Iro Club daqui... – Tamaki pronunciou-se da forma mais séria que conseguiu – Não gostaria de estragar a felicidade de tantas pessoas...

-Eu ainda preciso entrar em termos com a gerente do Go Iro Club e você com a presidenta... – Kyouya comentou – Mas não vamos ter que destruir nada... E apesar de elas lucrarem mais do que nós, ainda temos vantagens sobre elas já que Yuzuru-san deixou claro que quando voltássemos a Ouran, o Host Club também retomaria as atividades...

-E o que exatamente você tem em mente, Kyouya? – Tamaki perguntou.

-Espere... – ele respondeu, retornando às anotações da prancheta.

* * *

Eram seis horas da tarde quando o ultimo cliente saiu da terceira sala da musica. Todo o Host Club e o Go Iro Club estavam sentados na longa Mesa V.I.P., cada um de um dos lados desta. As luzes da sala haviam sido acesas, o que acabara por quebrar um pouco o clima country festivo de outrora. Natsu era a única que apresentava certo nervosismo por parte do grupo das Hostess.

-Bem, vamos direto ao ponto. – Kyouya começou – Está claro para nós o grande sucesso do empreendimento de vocês e a superioridade deste ao nosso próprio sucesso com o antigo Host Club. Mas ainda assim queremos que o Host Club reabra...

-Então você quer que nós acabemos com o Go Iro Club? – Natsu indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Então fazer deles nossos convidados V.I.P. não adiantou ne nada? – Hoshi perguntou, apoiando seu queixo em uma de suas mãos – Que desperdício.

-Não, ele não quer fechar o Go Iro Club... – Kuma disse com um sorriso maroto – Não é isso mesmo, Kyouya-san?

-O que faríamos então? Tentar achar uma outra sala para o Go Iro Club? – Kaoru perguntou – Tudo bem que não acho que vamos encontrar uma vaga, mas tenho certeza que falando com Yuzuru-san, nós podemos conseguir algo...

-Não podemos fazer isso também. – Kyouya interceptou – Ah não ser que mudássemos a agenda do Host Club, perderíamos muitas clientes para o Go Iro Club, tendo em vista o sucesso superior que eles atingiram.

-Então o que raios vocês pretendem fazer? – Hikaru perguntou.

Kyouya olhou para Kuma, a qual o retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Ambos sorriram cinicamente.

-A solução é simples e irá trazer benefícios para o Host Club e o Go Iro Club, de forma que o Host Club lucrará mais com isso e o Go Iro Club será preservado. – Kyouya disse – Vamos fazer uma parceria entre os dois clubes, integrando suas atividades umas nas outras e criando algo maior: O Go Iro Host Club.


	4. Chapter 4 - FIRST IMPRESSION

**GO 色クラブ!- CHAPTER 4**

FIRST IMPRESSION IS BEST IMPRESSION

* * *

-Uma parceria? – Tamaki e Natsu indagaram ao mesmo tempo, no entanto, a loira aparentava estar aliviada enquanto que o loiro apenas esboçava incredulidade.

-Isso não vai funcionar – esbravejou Hikaru prontamente pondo-se em pé e batendo com força na mesa com ambas as mãos, seu olhar fuzilando Kyouya e Kuma, os quais se apresentavam calmos apesar da explosão do gêmeo. Ele não gostara do Go Iro Club, nem um pouco. Quem eram elas para tomar do Host Club a Terceira Sala de Musica, enquanto todos os seus integrantes estavam fora do Japão? Quem eram elas para tomar a fama do Host Club em sua ausência e agora coloca-los em uma posição desvantajosa nestas negociações? Passara um ano sofrido do outro lado do planeta, tivera que passar 24 horas dentro de um avião para voltar, estava cansado da viajem e ainda tinha que ver sua sala de musica ser tomada assim? Por causa dessas cinco não poderia voltar à sua rotineira vida de um ano atrás? Quem elas achavam que eram?

_Quem elas achavam que eram?_

-Isso VAI funcionar. – contrapôs Kuma – Ninguém sai perdendo, é capaz até mesmo de futuramente conseguirmos acesso às outras salas de musica deste andar.

-Não vai funcionar! Perderemos clientes com isso! – ele rebateu.

-Pelo contrário, a promoção feita pelo Go Iro Club provavelmente aumentará nossa clientela também. – Kyouya disse.

-Não vai ser a mesma coisa! _Tono!_ Querem acabar com o Host Club! – Hikaru disse dirigindo-se a Tamaki.

-Mas... Espalhar alegria entre mais pessoas é melhor, não é? – o loiro respondeu calmamente. Quando o assunto era filantropia, Tamaki conseguia conversar seriamente.

-Hika-chan, essa é a melhor saída pra todo mundo. – Hunny disse. – Nós podemos dividir a sala de musica com elas...

Hikaru bufou e, sem cerimônia, dirigiu-se à porta a passos largos, batendo-a com força ao sair do recinto. Kaoru suspirou pesadamente.

-Gente, o que "cargas d'água" deu nele? – Murasaki Hana indagou alto arqueando uma sobrancelha assim que Hikaru bateu a porta.

-Ele está incomodado com o fato de não podermos simplesmente voltar a ser o que éramos antes... – Kaoru disse num suspiro, afundando na cadeira. – Muitas coisas novas aconteceram na vida do Hikaru, ele está tendo dificuldades para lidar com isso.

-Se o Hikaru está tendo dificuldades, então você também...? – Haruhi perguntou.

-De certa forma... – Kaoru respondeu – Mas diferente do Hikaru, como vocês já sabem, eu consigo compreender melhor as razões intrínsecas às mudanças e, portanto, consigo lidar melhor. Eu também não gosto da ideia de termos que dividir a Terceira Sala de Musica e mudar a rotina do Host Club pra podermos incorporar o Go Iro Club, mas se essa é a única solução menos danosa, eu vou aceita-la... Só preciso de tempo para me acostumar...

- Todos precisamos! – Hana disse – Passamos um ano como Go Iro Club e agora teremos que incorporar vocês na nossa agenda! Preferíamos ter que lidar apenas com nossos próprios problemas e não com os do Host Club também.

-Precisamos só conviver mais, afinal, todos nós acabamos de nos conhecer... – Aiko disse com o queixo encostado na mesa – Não da nem pra amar ou odiar uma pessoa no primeiro dia de convivência...

-Precisamos discutir mais alguma coisa? – Kaoru perguntou com pesar na voz.

-Apesar alguns detalhes financeiros e de conteúdo, que eu pretendo discutir com Kuroriku-san ao chegarmos em casa. – Kyouya disse guardando a caneta de sua fiel prancheta.

-Como é? – Tamaki indagou – Kuroriku–san vai para sua casa?

-Estou morando na mansão dos Ootori desde que cheguei no Japão – Kuma respondeu. – Na verdade, todas estamos morando na mansão de um dos alunos de Ouran...

-Yuzuru-san mandou cada uma delas para a casa de um dos integrantes do Host Club – Kyouya respondeu calmamente – Provavelmente ela já previa uma necessidade de aproximação entre nós e elas por decorrência de problemas administrativos entre os clubes...

-Hana, você está morando na mansão do Tamaki, – Kuma começou – Aiko, você está com Mori-senpai e os Morinozuka, Hoshi está com Hunny e os Haninozuka e Natsu está com Hikaru e Kaoru e a família Hitachiin.

-Ah! Então vocês são os filhos que estavam em intercâmbio! – Hana exclamou – Que legal finalmente conhece-los! Estamos usando a casa de vocês faz um tempo já, haha!

-Eu vou atrás do Hikaru – Kaoru disse num suspiro, levantando-se da cadeira – e já que estamos com as negociações encerradas, Natsu-san, já que está morando conosco, não quer vir comigo? Só vamos recolher o Hikaru aonde quer que ele esteja e vamos para casa...

-Ah claro, Kaoru-san!

-ELA vai ficar um pouquinho a mais, hahaha... – Kuma interceptou Natsu antes de a menina ter chance de levantar da cadeira. A morena virou-se para Natsu com o olhar fixo, cuja mensagem a loira prontamente captou – Vá procurar seu irmão, nós podemos dar carona para ela mais tarde, não é, Ootori-san?

-Certamente.

-Muito bem, então... – Kaoru disse dirigindo-se à porta.

-Quem quiser ir, pode ir – Kuma disse, dirigindo-se à todos – A presidente e a secretária do Go Iro Club precisam discutir algumas coisas antes das atividades e amanhã. Tamaki-san e Hana ,poderiam ficar também?

As pessoas foram se despedindo, cada integrante do Go Iro Club caminhando junto ao integrante do Host Club em cuja casa morava. Logo, restavam na sala apenas Murasaki Hana, Kuroriku Kuma, Akayama Natsu, Ootori Kyouya e Suou Tamaki.

Natsu sabia que Kuma tinha um plano em mente, algo que Kaoru não podia escutar e que não tinha muita coisa a ver com as atividades do dia seguinte. Hana parecia ter captado a ideia de Kuma, a mente das duas costumava trabalhar em conjunto, mas a loira ainda nem desconfiava do que se passava nesse "inter-labor" cerebral.

Kuma suspirou e fitou Natsu com os orbes vermelhos.

-Não podemos ter uma parceria se a estrutura da sociedade estiver danificada – ela começou – Precisamos reparar essa estrutura doente o quanto antes.

-_What?_ – Natsu indagou.

-Loira, você como presidente do clube precisa também trabalhar como RP, relações publicas. – Hana explicou – Precisa que as relações entre o Host Club e o Go Iro Club fluam beneficiando ambos os clubes. Se começarmos esta sociedade com parte do Host Club nos odiando, não iremos pra frente. Vamos, alias, falir!

-E o que vocês querem que eu faça? – Natsu perguntou.

-Não é óbvio, Akayama? Você precisa reverter esse ódio que os Hitachiin desenvolveram com relação a nós cinco! – Kuma disse – Mais especificamente, Hitachiin Hikaru!

-Aproxime-se dele! Mostre-se amiga! – Hana completou – Você é a líder do clube por um motivo!

-Sim, porque ninguém mais quis ser! – Natsu rebateu.

-EXATO – Kuma e Hana responderam em uníssono.

Akayama levou os dedos às têmporas e começou a massageá-las suspirando profundamente – Eu sabia que não deveria ter aceitado essa proposta... Mas ok, entendo a preocupação de vocês.

-Nós dos Host Club ajudaremos como pudermos.. – Kyouya disse – Mas é preciso que você se esforce bastante.

-Não se preocupe, Akayama-chan! – Tamaki disse – Como rainha do Go Iro Club, eu tenho certeza de que vai conseguir trazer Hikaru para o seu lado!

-Rainha? – Natsu disse com um certo brilho no olhar – Rainha do Go Iro Club? Eu nunca tinha visto as coisas desse jeito... Eu gostei!

-Então, vai realizar este feito pelo seu reino, _rainha_? – Kuma disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Conte comigo!

* * *

Já havia escurecido quando Akayama Natsu finalmente pôs os pés na mansão da família Hitachiin. Estava cansada, mas sabia que ainda tinha trabalho para fazer, iria tentar uma aproximação ainda hoje. Deixou seu material com uma das _maids_ da mansão e logo se dirigiu ao seu quarto no segundo andar. Uma das _maids_ a informou que o jantar seria servido em uma hora... Tal repasto seria um bom meio de tentar aproximar-se dos gêmeos.

O final do verão ainda estava bem quente, o que fizera a menina suar bastante, ainda mais depois da grande abertura do Go Iro Club. Se precisava apresentar uma boa imagem para os gêmeos, era necessário que não estivesse fedendo. Ela não teve duvida: Abriu o armário do quarto e retirou dele seu melhor vestido de verão, juntamente com roupas intimas. As _maids_ sempre deixavam toalhas secas sobre sua cama, como se fosse o serviço de quarto de um hotel. Pegou duas: Uma para os cabelos e a outra para o corpo e saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro. A porta estava aberta, o que a loira assumiu significar não haver ninguém utilizando-o. Toda a mansão dos Hitachiin continua elementos tanto orientais quanto ocidentais – todos os quartos continham funções claras, uma característica tipicamente ocidental, enquanto que os banheiros eram separados em área de se lavar e área de permanecer na água – um verdadeiro Ofurô oriental.

O banheiro era grande, antes da área de lavagem havia a área para se despir, com cestos para colocar as roupas sujas e prateleiras para colocar as roupas limpas que serão usadas, bem com as toalhas. As prateleiras já estavam abarrotadas com tolhas e roupões da família, como era de costume - Natsu preferia levar suas próprias coisas pro banheiro por uma questão de privacidade e para que seus pertences não se misturassem com os da família Hitachiin.

Despiu-se das roupas suadas do corpo, colocando-as num cestinho de roupas sujas separado do resto da família e entrou na área de lavagem. Esta era quase tão ampla quanto a área para se despir, toda decorada com porcelanato branco e azul claro. Ela sentou-se em um dos bancos de plástico estofados e ligou o chuveiro – o qual os Hitachiin resolveram dar uma "ocidentalizada", já que o usuário podia optar tanto por um chuveiro alto quando um chuveirinho de mangueira acoplado ao principal. A loira rapidamente lavou os cabelos e o corpo, dando uma caprichada para tentar ficar com um odor agradável.

Terminou de banhar-se com tempo suficiente para entrar na área do ofurô. Natsu gostava bastante da área de ofurô dos hitachiin: era uma grande piscina de água quente a qual imitava uma fonte termal, a qual era subdividida em duas por meio de grandes rochas no meio, com uma pequena passagem por entre as rochas para dar acesso à segunda parte. Como um lago, a piscina começava rasa e ia afundando progressivamente em direção ao centro. A loira pegou uma das toalhas, enrolou-se nela e foi para a área de ofurô. Estava calma e silenciosa, salvo o barulho da cachoeira na segunda subdivisão do local. Deixou a toalha cair em uma das áreas secas e entrou calmamente na primeira parte da piscina.

Recostou-se sobre uma das pedras numa parte rasa da piscina, sentando-se no chão. Mantinha apenas a cabeça para fora da água. Suspirou profundamente fechando os olhos. O dia tendo aulas de manhã e tendo que lidar com as atividades do clube durante a tarde era muito agitado, gostava de permanecer no ofurô no fim do dia para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e relaxar o corpo. No momento, tinha que pensar em um meio de ser gentil com os gêmeos e tentar fazê-los gostar de si. Tinha certeza que conseguiria ganhar fácil Hitachiin Kaoru, já que ele já havia aceitado toda a situação, de certa forma. O problema estava em Hitachiin Hikaru. Provavelmente conversar com ele não a ajudaria muito, alias, talvez piorasse. Ela tinha que deixar que as ações falassem por ela, e não palavras. De repente ouviu um suspiro vindo do outro lado das pedras, o que a tirou de seus devaneios. Seu coração falhou uma batida, tinha mais alguém lá dentro com ela? Mas a porta estava aberta! Sempre que há um usuário naquele banheiro, a porta ficava trancada. Procurou freneticamente o local aonde havia largado a toalha e, ao avistá-la, levantou-se rapidamente para ir pegá-la, mas uma exclamação chamou sua atenção.

-MAS O QUÊ?!

Hitachiin Hikaru estava em pé na borda da piscina olhando-a surpreso – havia saído da segunda parte do local por fora e caminhava até a entrada do banheiro. A toalha, única peça de pano que usava, estava enrolada no pescoço.

Natsu correu para trás da pedra mais próxima, abraçando-a, enquanto olhava para a água, Hikaru rapidamente puxou a toalha do pescoço e a amarrou na cintura, tornando seu olhar para baixo.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO AQUI? – Hikaru indagou, sentindo as bochechas cada vez mais quentes.

-EU É QUE PERGUNTO, A PORTA TAVA ABERTA! – Natsu respondeu.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA!? – Hikaru rebateu.

-PODEMOS CONTINUAR ESSA CONVERSA EM OUTRA HORA? SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE SAIR DAQUI? – Natsu rebateu, não tinha coragem de olhar para o gêmeo, mesmo com a toalha cobrindo-o.

Hikaru então se deu conta que a garota ainda estava indecente e disparou para a fora do banheiro. Natsu deixou jogar-se novamente para dentro da água, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto e um único pensamento na cabeça: Mas que ótima primeira impressão.


	5. Chapter 5 - WHAT HAS BEEN SEEN

**GO 色クラブ! - Chapter 5**

WHAT HAS BEEN SEEN, CANNOT BE UNSEEN

* * *

-E como anda o projeto de aproximação do esquentadinho? – Hana perguntou cruzando os braços. Como era de costume das cinco, estavam reunidas na sala de aula de Natsu antes do começo do primeiro período da manhã. Este era o momento que possuíam para conversar sobre nenhum assunto em especial - jogar conversa fora, já que seus dias eram preenchidos por aulas e atividades do clube. Mesmo após o término destas, o quinteto ou discutia sobre o Go Iro Club ou estavam apenas exauridas de força demais para conseguir processar pensamentos coerentes.

Natsu permaneceu calada, os olhos azuis abaixaram-se para o próprio umbigo enquanto ela afundava na carteira o máximo que a física permitia. Levou uma mão ao rosto cobrindo a boca e as bochechas ao começar a sentir estas enrubescendo – estava tentando não pensar nos eventos da noite passada desde que estes ocorreram.

As outras quatro observavam a reação de Natsu agora com interesse dobrado. Natsu não era de ficar envergonhada, alias, nenhuma das cinco eram – se assim fossem, não possuiriam um clube de apresentações em que as mesmas eram as atrizes.

Hana foi rápida no gatilho:

-Que merda que tu fez desta vez?

Natsu apertou a mão que segurava a boca ao mesmo tempo em que fechou os olhos com força. Segurava-se na cadeira enquanto toda a sensação de vergonha que sentira no dia anterior fluía mais uma vez em seu corpo. Quando o efeito acabou, respirou fundo e deixou-se relaxar onde estava. Esconder o que acontecera na noite passada de nada beneficiaria o Go Iro Club e, desde que se mudara para o Japão, possuía apenas as outras quatro como amigas mais intimas – mais, como família.

-Cheguei em casa e fui tomar banho.

-Na Ofurô oriental dos Hitachiin? – Kuma perguntou.

-Sim, na que fica próxima ao meu quarto... A porta estava aberta e presumi que estava livre.

-Normalmente se tranca a porta ao usar o banheiro... – Hoshi apontou – Ainda mais quando se tem pessoas estranhas morando na casa...

-Mas continua a história, você entrou no ofurô... – Hana disse.

-Isso, entrei no ôfuro e me despi normalmente, não notei se havia roupas a mais lá dentro...

-Como não? – Kuma indagou.

-Se a porta estava aberta, ela não parou para observar se havia roupas a mais lá, né! – Aiko respondeu prontamente.

-Não só isso, mas as _maids _ costumam deixar varias peças de roupas e toalhas limpas nas prateleiras para a comodidade do resto da família. – Natsu completou.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! Volta pra história! – Hana disse, impacientemente.

-Ok. Depois de me despir, peguei minhas toalhas e fui me lavar normalmente. Ocorreu tudo bem e eu ainda tinha um tempinho antes do jantar pra entrar na piscina termal, aí...

-Esqueço que banheiro japonês tem partes separadas pra ficar pelado, se lavar e depois ficar na banheira... – Hana comentou. Kuma riu.

-Afinal é um ofurô, não é? – ela ressaltou sarcasticamente.

-Volta pra história, Natsu! – Aiko interferiu.

-Eu entrei na piscina termal. Não tinha ninguém lá, sabe... Ela é dividida em duas seções que se interligam por dentro da piscina e pelas laterais, mas eu não me dei o trabalho de inspecionar todo seu perímetro pra ver se tinha mais alguém lá!

-E tinha...? – Hoshi perguntou.

-Bem, tinha...

-Ai... Meu... Deus... Era um dos gêmeos!? – Hana exclamou.

-Era... – Natsu respondeu suspirando pesadamente.

-Qual? – Aiko indagou.

-O Hikaru...

Uma pequena pausa silenciosa se estendeu pelo grupo, Natsu podia jurar que ouvia o cérebro das outras quatro processando a imagem mental da situação.

Kuma foi a primeira a explodir em gargalhada.

-Não... Mas... Conta melhor como aconteceu isso ai?! – Hana perguntou segurando-se para não seguir o mesmo destino de Kuma.

-Eu estava sentada em uma parte rasa. Ele veio andando em direção à entrada pela borda da piscina. Não tive tempo de correr pra pegar a toalha e...

-Espera ai, ele te viu sem roupa?! – Aiko indagou incredulamente.

-É... – Natsu respondeu olhando para o chão. Kuma teve um novo acesso de riso.

-Mas ele apareceu de toalha, pelo menos, né? – Hoshi perguntou. A este ponto, até mesmo Hoshi estava tendo dificuldades para não ris do infortúnio da loira.

-A toalha estava sobre o pescoço... – Natsu respondeu – Ele apareceu no segundo exato que eu levantei da água pra pegar a toalha. Só depois de ter percebido a situação é que ele tirou ela do pescoço e enrolou em volta da cintura.

-Então os dois se viram de forma deplorável!? – Kuma perguntou enquanto recuperava o fôlego – Céus, Natsu, mas que situação, heim?!

-Nem me fale...

-E como foi o jantar depois disso tudo? – Aiko perguntou – Deve ter sido constrangedor, heim...

-Eu não compareci ao jantar... Assim que sai do banheiro, me tranquei no quarto e só sai hoje de manhã!

-Ai ai, Natsu... – Kuma disse – Sorte que eu sou da sala dos gêmeos. Vou tentar arrancar alguma coisa do Kaoru, porque não sei se o Hikaru vai querer me responder alguma coisa.

-Falando nisso, é melhor irmos embora, as aulas já vão começar! – Hoshi apontou. As quatro assentiram e cada uma foi para sua respectiva sala de aula.

* * *

Hana e Aiko estavam indo em direção à própria sala de aula, Aiko ia comentando sobre toda a situação de Natsu enquanto caminhavam. Ela e a morena dividiam a mesma classe desde o primeiro ano, enquanto que Kuma e Hoshi o faziam o também em outra classe. Apenas Natsu permanecia sozinha na segunda classe. Hana ponderava, enquanto assentia com a cabeça a cada final de frase de Aiko - não estava prestando muita atenção no monólogo da menina. Hana era, sem duvida, a garota mais responsável do grupo, ainda mais quando o assunto era o bem estar do grupo. Naturalmente adotara a posição de irmã mais velha das outras quatro, sendo muito bem aceita como tal por elas. Era perspicaz e conseguia enxergar as coisas de um ângulo que as outras não conseguiam – ela via o grupo por fora e por dentro.

Pela primeira vez em um ano, a morena dos volumosos cabelos castanhos se deparava com a difícil situação de integração de seu quinteto com outro grupo. Desde que chegaram ao Japão, as cinco não abriram seu circulo social além de suas próprias fronteiras – elas eram as estrangeiras, as que possuíam um japonês transbordando com sotaque, as que as cores dos olhos, cores de pele e cores dos cabelos distavam-se do resto dos alunos de Ouran. Como elas sobreviveriam abrindo-se demasiadamente para os outros?

Abrir o clube foi a melhor sacada de Natsu: já que todos as tratariam como aberrações – ou pelo menos era isso que elas esperavam – porque não reabrir o _"Penta Color Club"_, nome que a loira adaptou para Go Iro Club, no Colégio Ouran e fazer disso um verdadeiro show de aberrações? Não foram essas palavras que a loira usou, tão pouco foi com essa intenção que ela lucidamente decidiu reabrir o clube, mas Hana sabia que lá no fundo do subconsciente de Natsu o clube não passava de uma forma de defesa contra o preconceito que todas corriam o risco de sofrer. E todas aceitaram sem pestanejar pois o medo também as corroíam.

Agora precisava sondar o Host Club e captar todo e qualquer mínimo detalhe sobre eles para entendê-los, como fazia com todas as situações que se deparava.

Com relação à nova enrascada que a pequena loira líder do grupo se meteu, Hana sabia que Natsu deveria ter ido falar com Hikaru assim que toda a situação embaraçosa aconteceu, isso poderia até mesmo ter sido o passo inicial para aproximação amigável que o Go Iro Club e o Host Club precisavam. Mas como ela esperava, Natsu não conseguiu encarar o garoto depois daquilo, desconfiava até mesmo que ela tenha vindo para o colégio mais cedo numa tentativa de não precisar encará-lo pela manhã.

-A Natsu vai ter que conversar com o Hikaru mais cedo ou mais tarde pra resolver tudo isso logo... – Hana comentou em voz alta fazendo Aiko interromper seu discurso.

- O quê? – a morena perguntou.

-Ah, nada não. Pensando em voz alta! – ela respondeu – Vamos que a professora já entrou na sala!

* * *

O sinal do intervalo da primeira aula tocou, um largo sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios de Kuma. Estivera observando os gêmeos desde que entrara na sala de aula. Hikaru parecia morto com o cabeça encostada na carteira sem falar muita coisa. Seu irmão, Kaoru tentava iniciar inutilmente conversas com ele, recebendo apenas respostas monossilábicas em troca. Sem delongas, ela levantou de sua carteira e foi em direção à carteira de Kaoru, sentando-se sem cerimônia na carteira à frente a qual estava vaga.

-Bom dia, irmãos Hitachiin! – ela disse alegremente.

Ambos os gêmeos não pareciam muito contentes com a presença da morena, Hikaru produziu um grunhido baixo e virou a cabeça para o lado oposto da garota. Kaoru apenas suspirou profundamente.

-Bom dia, Kuroriku-san.

-Como foi a noite de vocês? – ela perguntou cinicamente – Interessante?

Hikaru soltou outro grunhido, este um pouco mais audível.

-A Akayama já te contou tudo né? – Kaoru perguntou.

-Sim. Nos mínimos detalhes! – Kuma respondeu sem esconder o tom zombeteiro – O Hika-chan está incomodado com isso?

-Está... Ele... – Kaoru começou – E a Akayama? Ela mora em casa mas não a vi desde ontem na Terceira Sala de Musica.

-Digamos que a situação dela está bem parecida com a situação do Hika-chan ali... - Kuma respondeu – Até parece que não vai conseguir mais falar com vocês pelo resto da vida!

Kaoru suspirou.

-Esqueci-me de avisar o Hikaru que a Akayama estava morando em casa, estava muito preocupado tentando convencê-lo de que o Go Iro Club era uma boa ideia...

-E ele costuma tomar banho com a porta aberta mesmo, já que estava em casa... – Kuma completou o raciocínio.

-Exatamente – ele respondeu – De certa forma, a culpa é minha de não tê-lo avisado Preciso falar com Akayama-san e pedir desculpas...

- Precisa dar um jeito de os dois conversarem sobre isso para que a situação não continua constrangedora.. – Kuma respondeu – Ouviu, Hika-chan?

Ele nada respondeu. Kuma sorriu. Sorriu porque sabia que suas alfinetadas estavam perfurando o gêmeo mais velho do jeito que ela queria. A situação toda com Hikaru e Natsu dificultaria e muito as relações entre os dois grupos, e isso Kuma não podia deixar acontecer. De jeito nenhum...

Kuma era impetuosa, geniosa e demasiado cínica as vezes, tinha plena ciência disso e, por essa razão, não escondia esse seu lado para ninguém. Não gostava dela? Era uma pena... Mas, além disso, a morena dos olhos vermelhos tinha seu lado frio e calculista que trabalhava em cima da sua impetuosidade, o que a tornava perfeita para o papel de secretária do Go Iro Club. Ela sabia o que queria e sabia como conseguir o que queria, usando-se de sua lábia para tal. No presente momento, queria que Hikaru fosse conversar com Natsu e resolver logo toda a situação, e ia conseguir isso custando o que fosse necessário.

-Eu posso tentar falar com Natsu, se isso for de alguma ajuda... – Kaoru falou, desviando Kuma de sua atenção dada para Hikaru.

-Seria ótimo! – ela respondeu satisfeita – Tá vendo, Hika-chan? Seu irmão vai lá falar com Natsu, por quê não vai junto?

Hikaru levantou-se abruptamente e rumou em direção a porta da sala de aula sem trocar qualquer palavra com ninguém. Kuma suspirou.

-Nervoso, heim... Bom, Kao-chan, encontre nosso grupo no refeitório na hora do almoço, okay?

Sem ouvir a resposta do gêmeo, levantou-se e rumou em direção à sua própria carteira, um largo sorriso em sua face.

* * *

Hikaru soltou o ar pesadamente ao finalmente sair da sala de aula. A garota, Kuroriku Kuma, irritava-o de uma maneira assustadoramente similar à maneira de Kyouya-senpai o fazia. Rumou até a grande janela mais próxima, a qual dava para um pátio interno, e apoio os cotovelos no parapeito. Porque todos queriam que ele fosse conversar com aquela loira depois do que aconteceu no dia anterior? Assim que a situação toda ocorreu, ele havia corrido do banheiro para o quarto apenas com a toalha em volta da cintura, a cabeça girando devido a todo o sangue correndo em suas veias e à diferença de pressão por sair do banho quente e correr pra fora no frio.

Ao contar todo o ocorrido para o irmão, Kaoru não pestanejou em aconselhá-lo a ir conversar com Natsu após o jantar para pedir desculpas. Obviamente ele rejeitou o conselho do irmão, afinal, pedir desculpas pelo o quê? Ele não havia feito nada de errado! Quem devia desculpas a ele era ela, Akayama Natsu, por invadir sua privacidade daquela maneira. E mesmo se quisesse pedir desculpas para ela, não tinha certeza se conseguiria...

Tanto ele quanto seu irmão eram dois descarados que não tinham remorso algum por qualquer coisa que faziam ou sentiam qualquer tipo de vergonha por qualquer coisa que diziam. O constrangimento que passou com a loira fora demasiado grande, nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Nunca ninguém se aproximara tanto _dele_ quanto aquela garota que ele nem conhecia o tinha feito. Não importava se agradava clientes todos os dias – era tudo um ato. Apenas Kaoru o havia visto daquele jeito, mas Kaoru era parte dele, não alguém de fora.

Não gostava nem de lembrar, maldito dia de verão que resolvera sair com a toalha em volta do pescoço ao invés de em volta da cintura... Com alguma sorte, ela não havia notado que seu _corpo_ não estava completamente _calmo._

Mas é claro que não, ele era um cara, não era? Apesar da encenação _yaoi_, ele era hétero. E já possuía dezessete anos, quase dezoito, era normal pensar nessas coisas... E quando se depara com uma garota completamente nua numa ofurô, estando completamente nu, é normal que o sangue corra mais pra baixo do que pra cima...

Pensar em toda a situação fazia seu sangue circular mais rápido, mas a sensação de ter sido exposto a alguém que não conhecia o deixava envergonhado e logo cortava essa aceleração, pro alivio do ruivo.

Mas depois das aulas, teria que encará-la no Go Iro Club. Não sabia se conseguiria...

* * *

Ah... O sinal da hora do almoço... As aulas daquela manhã passaram muito depressa...

Não queria levantar de sua carteira, estava tão confortável na posição em que estava... E ficar na sala de aula estudando as matérias que acabara de ser passada parecia uma ideia tão melhor do que ir ao refeitório...

Quem ela estava tentando enganar? Ela só não queria mesmo ter que ir ao refeitório encarar as outras quatro. Natsu sabia muito bem que elas tentariam resolver a situação entre ela e Hikaru do jeito que lhes parecesse cabível. Mas ela não estava mentalmente preparada pra encarar a situação, ainda não!

Que aula que acabara de ter? Sua mente estava tão compenetrada em remoer os acontecimentos da noite anterior que não absorvera nada.

Mas talvez fosse hora de deixar tudo isso para trás e ir tirar essa história a limpo de vez...

MAS DE JEITO NENHUM. Como ia conseguir trocar duas palavras com o cara que a viu sem roupas? Ninguém nunca tinha visto-a assim antes e, de repente, um cara randômico que volta pro Japão após um ano de intercâmbio nos Estados Unidos, o qual Natsu havia conhecido na tarde do mesmo dia a vê. Pensar nisso a fazia querer bater a testa varias vezes na carteira pra ver se conseguia uma amnésia pra esquecer o ocorrido.

Ela NÃO ia sair daquela sala de aula até o término do período letivo. E não havia NINGUÉM que pudesse tirá-la dali.

-Com licença?

Estava tão compenetrada em seus rebuliços internos que nem percebera que estava sozinha na sala de aula... Exceto por uma figura ruiva que estava parada na porta...


	6. Chapter 6 - HARD TASK

**GO 色クラブ! - Chapter 6**

HARD TASK

* * *

-Já faz mais de dez minutos que começou o horário do almoço – declarou Hoshi – Onde está a Akayama?

O Go Iro Club já estava todo sentado na mesa que sempre sentavam na hora do almoço, já haviam pego comida e já estavam com o Host Club todo sentado em frente a elas, também se alimentando. Todos, exceto Hitachiin Hikaru e Kaoru. A conversa havia até então girado em torno das atividades de ambos os clubes e como ambos poderiam proceder nas próximas atividades. Tinha sido combinado que o Host Club voltaria apenas na semana seguinte, com uma grande re-abertura, da mesma forma que ocorrera com o Go Iro Club, mas que era importante para os Hosts participarem das atividades do clube do quinteto para que pudessem aprender mais sobre o mesmo.

As quatro garotas eram as únicas da mesa que sentiam a falta da loira, pois, após conversarem com Kuma, haviam planejado uma aproximação inevitável entre Hikaru e Natsu. Inevitável até o momento em que nenhum dos dois resolveu dar as caras no refeitório.

-Aquela covardezinha resolveu se refugiar na sala de aula... – Kuma apontou cerrando os olhos para a entrada do refeitório – Devia ter previsto isso.

-Querem que eu a trague aqui? – Hoshi ofereceu estalando os dedos das mãos – Ela ainda não consegue fugir de mim...

-Espera, os gêmeos também não estão aqui... – Hana apontou – Há uma chance de eles terem ido conversar com ela. E mesmo se formos pegar Natsu, sem Hikaru aqui, o plano ia por água abaixo.

-Kuroriku-san? Estava falando sobre a re-abertura do Host Club? – Kyouya interrompeu a conversa das três.

-Oh sim, perdão, Ootori-san... – Kuma respondeu – Com relação à re-abertura, eu gostaria que Host Club também fizesse uma apresentação. Pode ser de canto e dança como nós fizemos, ou qualquer outro tipo de apresentação que vocês se sintam confortáveis em fazer... Para mostrar aos clientes que nós nos unimos de fato e também para marcar a abertura do Host Club na memória de todos em grande estilo.

-Por quê não fazemos um teatro? – apontou Haruhi – Temos alguma ideia de como atuar... Lembram do filme que gravamos para a Renge?

-Bem apontado, Haruhi, e ainda poderíamos pedir a ela que escreva um novo roteiro... – Kyouya ressaltou, fazendo algumas anotações em sua prancheta.

-Provavelmente ela já deve ter um roteiro pronto, né... – Hunny comentou com a boca semi-estufada de bolo.

-Vocês dividiam os Hosts em tipos, não é mesmo, Ootori-san? – Kuma perguntou – Nós nunca denominamos os nomes do "tipo" de cada uma, mas acho interessante denominarmos tipos para a Hostess do Go Ir Club de forma que pareiem-se com os do Host Club... Assim seria menos complicado para os clientes escolherem...

-Boa ideia, Kuroriku-san – Kyouya disse – Veja claramente porque você é a secretária do Go Iro Club.

Kuma sentiu o sangue subindo ao rosto ao comentário de Kyouya, mas logo tomou controle de si mesmo novamente. Diferente de todo os rapazes que encontrara no Japão até agora, Kyouya possuía um ar de autoridade e dominância, que exercia seu poder sem apelar para nada. Isso a intrigou... Ele não deixava suas emoções fluírem, era frio, cínico e extremamente seletivo nas palavras de forma assustadoramente planejada. Dentro dela, uma vontade de desvendá-lo havia brotado e crescia quanto mais tempo ela passava com ele.

-Então a Natsu-chan teria que se tornar a Rainha para fazer par com o Tama-chan? – Hunny indagou.

-Exatamente – Kuma respondeu.

-Que outros tipo temos além do Rei? – Hana indagou.

-Bem, temos o Kyouya-senpai como tipo Sério... Ele seria algo como o vilão do grupo... – Haruhi comentou – Então tempos o Hunny-senpai como o tipo Loli-Shota, o Mori-senpai como o tipo Selvagem, os gêmeos como o tipo Demônio e eu como o tipo Natural...

-A Kuma tem que ficar com o vilão do grupo – Aiko pronunciou – _Juuuuust saying._

-Eu concordo – Hoshi disse – Eu gostaria de estar com o tipo Selvagem...

-Uma _Ojousama _ selvagem... Peculiar... – Hana comentou – Mas eu concordo...

-Aiko, você não é lolli, mas algo me diz que você deve parear com o Hunny-senpai – Kuma apontou – E Hana, você é normal demais, vai ficar com o tipo normal!

-... Talvez perto de vocês eu seja normal, mas eu não sou tão normal assim, não! – protestou Hana, rindo.

-Os gêmeos já são um par, não precisam ficar pareados – Kuma finalizou – Devemos discutir os nomes dos tipo mais tarde, após as atividades do Go Iro Club, porque o sinal do almoço já vai bater...

* * *

-Você é... Kaoru?

-Como soube? – Kaoru respondeu entrando na sala de aula de Natsu. Estava sem o irmão, Hikaru, para o alívio de Natsu.

-... Impressão...

-Você não está com fome? Não jantou ontem e não foi almoçar hoje...

-Eu tomei um bom café da manhã... E depois janto melhor, sem falar que temos comida no clube!

Kaoru sentou-se na carteira em frente à carteira de Natsu. A menina seguia todos os movimentos do garoto.

-Akayama-san...

-Pode me chamar de Natsu!

-Ok, Natsu, eu vim no lugar do meu irmão pedir desculpas a você sobre ontem a noite... E também pedir desculpas por mim, já que o que aconteceu foi, em parte, culpa minha.

-Culpa sua?

-Acontece que não estamos acostumados a trancar a porta do banheiro já que o banheiro daquela ala somente é usado por mim e pelo Hikaru. E eu me esqueci de avisá-lo que você estava morando conosco!

-Oh... E porque o Hikaru não veio aqui com você pedir desculpas?

-Eu tentei trazê-lo para cá, mas ele não quis... Provavelmente ainda não se sente seguro em falar com você, está envergonhado, sabe? Originalmente, eu vim aqui tentando me passar pelo meu irmão, mas você sacou quem eu era antes de eu tentar!

-Ah...

Uma pequena pausa silenciosa se instalou entre os dois. Natsu olhava para o próprio caderno aberto, observando Kaoru perifericamente. O garoto então suspirou.

-Tem uma coisa que estou tentando enfiar na cabeça do teimoso do Hikaru para ele poder vir logo pedir desculpas a você... – Kaoru começou – Para você, a situação toda deve ter sido muito pior do que para ele.

Natsu não respondeu, apenas olhou para Kaoru com um semblante confuso.

-Quero dizer, tomar banho em um local que não é sua própria casa te faz sentir-se de certa forma vulnerável, não é? – ele respondeu – Mas, além disso... Tem todo o fato de você ser uma mulher...

-Como assim, Kaoru?

-Não sei se estou falando besteira, mas... Por quê exatamente você não consegue encarar meu irmão de frente e falar com ele a respeito disso?

Natsu franziu o cenho, não havia pensando sobre isso – para ela o sentimento de vergonha era claro e preciso, e sua mente dizia-lhe que fazia imenso sentido. Mas porque exatamente sentia essa vergonha? Colocou uma mão sobre a barriga e suspirou pesadamente enquanto uma série de preocupações preenchiam o vazio dessa duvida, tornando o motivo claro...

-É porque... – ela começou – Eu tenho certa vergonha do meu corpo...

Ela era loira e possuía olhos azuis, mas e dai? Natsu não sentia-se exatamente como uma _miss _perfeição. Era como se seu corpo não tivesse amadurecido junto com ela e, aparentemente, nunca o faria. A começar que quando se comparava com as outras quatro, apesar de ser a mais baixa do grupo, ela mal possuía volume nos peitos. As outras cinco sempre conseguiam fazer uso de decotes nas roupas que usavam, e Natsu notava os olhares dos clientes delas sempre navegando para essa área, o que nunca acontecia a garota. Sem falar de suas cinturas tão bem definidas enquanto suas próprias laterais eram um pouco retas demais. As unicas partes do corpo que denunciavam sua real idade eram suas pernas e sua bunda, as quais eram bem definidas e um tanto maçudas. Mas de que adiantava, se todas as outras quatro eram do mesmo jeito?

As laterais dos lábios de Kaoru contornaram-se levemente para cima.

-Vergonha, Natsu? – ele pergutnou.

-É... Sabe... – a loira começou – No Go Iro Club estamos acostumadas a nos apresentar com varias roupas diferentes e muito maquiagem, o que nos torna muito mais atraentes de certa forma... Mas sempre escondemos o que somos de verdade. Ai de repente o Hikaru conseguiu ver tudo aquilo que eu escondo bem em varias camadas de roupa.. – ela suspirou num sorriso nervoso – Deve ter ficado muito desapontado...

Kaoru riu.

-Então isso te preocupou, Natsu-chan? – ele disse – Não vi nada do que meu irmão viu, mas posso te dar a certeza de que você não tem muita coisa para se preocupar quanto a aparência...

Natsu sorriu se sentiu um pouco aliviada.

-Obrigada, Kaoru... – ela disse – Ainda preciso falar com o Hikaru pra acabar logo com isso... Mas falar com você me ajudou a colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

-Bem, foi bom então te ajudar! – ele respondeu – Vou voltando pra sala que o horário do almoço já vai acabar! Vejo você na Terceira Sala de Musica!

-Até lá! – Natsu respondeu. Assim que o ruivo saiu pela porta, ela deixou-se respirar fundo e relaxar. Kaoru era um cara muito compreensivo, um dos mais compreensivos que ela já conhecera. Podia até não estar conseguindo se aproximar de Hikaru, mas já conseguia ver mais esperança em se aproximar de seu irmão gêmeo.

Estava agora bem menos nervosa em relação a ter que encontrar Hikaru na Terceira Sala de Musica quando as atividades do Go Iro Club começarem...

* * *

Ao sair da sala de aula de Natsu, Kaoru suspirou espreguiçando-se. Em seguida, olhou para a pessoa que estava recostada na parede ao lado da porta, com os braços cruzados e olhando para o chão.

-Será que você entendeu agora? – ele perguntou.

-Hunf – Hikaru respondeu – "Deve ter ficado desapontado"? Garota idiota...

-Aposto que ela deve ter ficado tão preocupada consigo mesma que nem reparou que você também estava sem roupas. – Kaoru brincou.

-Era um ofurô, como ela não ia perceber?

-Vamos voltar pra nossa sala que as aulas já vão começar, vai!

Hikaru assentiu e os dois rumaram até a própria sala de aula, sendo seguidos por um par de olhos púpuras que chegava do almoço e resolveu dar uma passadinha na sala da colega que resolveu não aparecer no almoço. Hana a seguia logo atrás.

-Kaoru é mais util do que eu imaginava! – Hana comentou.

-Enquanto um irmão é uma âncora, o outro é um motor. – Kuma disse – Talvez tenhamos menos problemas nas mãos do que imaginávamos! – ela virou-se para Hana – Acho que não vai dar tempo de falar com Natsu, vamos deixar para depois das aulas!

Hana concordou, e ambas rumaram para as respectivas salas de aula.

* * *

-Como assim não tem bolo? – Hanny perguntou choroso. Hoshi suspirou.

-Nós não encomendamos bolo porque normalmente não há tanta demanda! – ela respondeu.

-Mas... Mas... Bolo! – Hanny choramingou – Takashiii, não tem bolo!

O moreno alto afagou os cabelos loiros do primo e virou-se para o Rei do Host Club lentamente, como um gigante movimentando-se lentamente.

-Tamaki.

O loiro surpreendeu-se, mas logo captou prontamente a mensagem. Ou era isso que pensara...

-Kuma-hime, precisaremos cortar totalmente a demanade de doces do clube! Mori-senpai está preocupado com a saude bucal do Hunny-senpai e uma dieta deve ser começada imediatamente e...

-Eu acho que o Takashi-san quer justamente que encomendemos mais bolos... – Hoshii disse, interrompendo o discurso de Tamaki.

-Isso… - Mori respondeu. Tamaki se encolheu num cantinho deprimido, sendo amparado por Haruhi.

Todas as garotas do Go Iro Club já estavam na Terceira Sala de Musica, juntamente com Kyouya, Tamaki, Hunny e Mori. Os gêmeos ainda custavam a chegar, parece que passariam antes na biblioteca.

Natsu estava terminando de se arrumar, como era de costume do clube, toda semana elas adotavam um tema diferente, o qual inauguravam com um show. Como essa semana ainda estavam com o tema _Saloon_, ela ainda precisava vestir os shorts curtos, a blusa de flanela e as botas de cano longo até acima do joelho. Ela gostava muito de suas botas, faziam-na parece mais alta e deixavam suas pernas mais alongadas e bonitas, porém, vesti-las era sempre um parto. Por causa delas, era a ultima restante nos camarins dos fundos.

Depois da quarta tentativa de vestir a bota, descalçou-a suspirando, teria que pedir a ajuda de uma das quatro para conseguir completar a tarefa. Rumava para a saida quando, em meio a risadinhas características das amigas, Hikaru entrou no camarim, tendo a porta fechada atrás de sí.

Assustou-se mais do que esperava, suas repiração falhou e o coração acelerou. Tentou lembrar-se da conversa que teve hoje com Kaoru e isso ajudou-a a se acalmar um pouco. Estudou o ruivo com os orbes azuis – ele parecia quase tão desconcertado quanto ela.

-... Oi – ele proferiu.

-O-Olá! – ela respondeu.

Um pequeno silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre os dois. De repente, Hikaru soltou o ar pesadamente e encarou a menina nos olhos.

-Me desculpa, ok? – ele começou – Foi um acidente. Eu não sabia que você estava em casa e por isso não tranquei a porta...

-Ah, bem... Tudo bem! – ela respondeu – Agora já foi mesmo... Eu é que peço desculpas!

Mais uma pausa constrangedora. Hikaru olhava para algum ponto muito interessante no chão enquanto mantinha as mãos nos bolsos. Natsu mordia o lábio inferior.

-Quer me ajudar a vestir minha bota? – dessa vez foi Natsu a quebrar o silêncio – Ia pedir pra uma das meninas, mas já que você a esta aqui...

-Ah, ok.

Ela pegou as duas botas que estavam no chão e sentou-se no comprido banco de madeira do camarim. Hikaru ajoelhou-se na frente dela, segunrando a bota aberta para ela enfiar os pés. Quando ambas as botas estavam calçadas, o ruivo começou a abotoar e afivelar todos seus fechos. Natsu mordeu o lábio inferior e resolveu perguntar logo o que a remoía.

-Você... Viu muita coisa?

A pergunta pegou o gêmeo de surpresa, ele abriu a boca para falar mais acabou engasgando-se com a própria saliva. A imagem dos acontecimentos da noite anterior preencheu sua mente antes que ele pudesse impedí-la. Suas partes baixar começaram a reagir no instante seguinte, fazendo o garoto instintivamente colocar um braço a frente da região da forma mais sutil possivel, apenas por precaução. Tentou olhar para Natsu, mas o ângulo que a estava observando a _favorecia _demais, não ajudando com seu, agora, nada pequeno problema.

-Sim... – Ele respondeu sentindo as bochechas queimarem – Tudo o que estava visivel...

O estômago da loira de uma volta dentro de si mesmo. Ela suspirou, deviando o olhar. Hikaru prontamente completou:  
-E acho que você deveria parar com essa besteira de vergonha do próprio corpo... O seu é muito bom...

Ela sorriu um tanto mais aliviada recobrando um pouco a confiança. Olhar para Hikaru não a estava deixando tão desconfortável quanto antes.

-Então estamos numa boa? - ela perguntou estendendo a mão para ele levantar-se. Ele aceitou, agradecendo ao céus por estar usando a cueca mais apertada que possuia.

-Acho que sim...


	7. Chapter 7 - A NEED TO POCKET POOL

**GO 色クラブ! - Chapter 7**

A NEED TO POCKET POOL

* * *

-Ok, a semana esta acabando. Precisamos decidir logo como o Host Club fará com a grande apresentação deles na segunda-feira.

Kuma disse, sentando-se em uma mesa com o laptop em mãos. Era quinta-feira após o término das atividades do clube – as integrantes do Go Iro Club terminavam de voltar a vestir seus uniformes enquanto que os Hosts permaneciam sentados agrupados em uma única mesa, exceto por Kyouya que logo se levantou e foi até a mesa em que a morena dos orbes vermelhos estava sentada. Preferia estar perto da garota quando esta começava a discussão de conteúdo do grupo.

-Vamos ver qual o próximo tema na lista, então... – Natsu pediu. Kuma assentiu com a cabeça e pôs-se a digitar. Tamaki arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Lista?

-Guardamos um arquivo em pdf no computador da Kuma com ideias dos temas que vão surgindo em nossas cabeças... – Hana começou a explicar, virando-se para o loiro – Um dos alunos nos ajudou com um programa ligado ao pdf que randomiza os itens da lista toda vez que o arquivo é aberto... E nós somos obrigadas a seguir o item no topo da lista!

-E os temas são discutidos antes de serem colocados na lista? – Haruhi questionou.

-Na verdade não, quando uma das cinco tem uma ideia, ela pode livremente ir adicionar a ideia à lista! – Aiko respondeu.

-Mas e se alguém teve uma ideia ruim mas colocou na lista? – Kaoru perguntou – Tem como apagar?

-Não! A magica é que o arquivo é programado apenas para receber novas entradas... Mas é impossível apagá-la ou editá-la depois que foi enviada! – Hoshi disse.

Um sorriso de canto de boca brotou no rosto de Hikaru instintivamente. Ele e o irmão Kaoru se entreolharam, enquanto o sorriso de ambos aumentava. Logo voltaram a olhar para Kuma, sem que ninguém percebesse sua troca de olhares.

-Bem, o próximo tema é... "_Candy Party_", por Aiko – Kuma disse com um olhar de falsa surpresa – Quem diria, Aiko sempre surpreendendo.

-_Yes_! – a morena dos cabelos castanho claro e olhos cor castanho-esverdeados comemorou levantando os braços.

-Isso vai ser tão colorido... – Hana comentou.

-_Candy Party?_ – Hunny perguntou – Festa dos Doces? Vai ter bolo?

-MUITO bolo! – Aiko respondeu levantando-se da cadeira. – E balas, e tortas, e delicados, e sorvete, e trufas, e...

-Anotando: Encomenda massiva de doces... – Kuma disse digitando – A decoração precisa ser meio lúdica e infantil, certo?

-Isso! – Aiko respondeu.

-E quanto ao nosso figurino? – Kuma perguntou, desviando a atenção para Aiko. A garota risonha logo parou no lugar e colocou-se a pensar.

-Bem... Podemos nos vestir de vendedoras de doces... - ela começou – Com saias coloridas, lembrando a decoração de bolos ou balas. Quem sabe umas presilhas de enfeites de guloseimas nos cabelos e...

-Podemos nos encarregar disso!. – Kaoru ofereceu, erguendo o braço – Nossa mãe é estilista e temos varias costureiras trabalhando em casa, vocês só precisam nos mandar suas numerações e o tema que conseguimos alguma coisa para segunda-feira.

-Kaoru! – Hikaru o repreendeu, mas logo desistiu. Ainda não gostava muito da ideia dos dois clubes juntos, mas esta já estava se impregnando nele de pouco em pouco. Sabia que não adiantaria mais lutar contra... Por hora, resolveu apenas não ajudar muito.

Kuma arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Isso cortaria nosso trabalho pela metade... Assim como nossas despesas... – ela comentou – Kaoru-san, devemos pagar pelo serviço?

-Façamos a primeira encomenda gratuita, como uma amostra de nosso trabalho. – ele respondeu – Depois podemos discutir um preço menor do que vocês pagavam antes.

Kuma sorriu e voltou a digitar.

-Quanto a musica da vez...? – ela perguntou.

-Podemos deixar aquela "_Sweet Sweet Melody_" – Aiko respondeu – Hana poderia tocá-la no Xilofone enquanto a Kuma ou a Hoshi entram com a repercussão... E pra essa canção, acho melhor deixar só os sopranos cantando.

-Combina mais com o tema de doces, com toda a certeza... – Kuma comentou – Agora, Hosts, vamos ter que bolar uma apresentação onde vocês também entram...

* * *

"E não é que no final conseguimos algo satisfatório?" – Hana pensou consigo mesmo, após o primeiro ensaio completo que fizeram. Até então, todo o roteiro estava sendo bolado um tanto nas coxas, retirando e colocando partes na apresentação de acordo com o que o Go Iro Club estava julgando satisfatório. Ela tinha sido escolhida para ser a cantora principal da apresentação, com Natsu e Aiko sendo as vozes de apoio. Além de cantar, havia ficado com a tarefa de tocar o xilofone – mas como a melodia não era lá tão difícil, ela não teve problemas em conseguir administrar as duas tarefas ao mesmo tempo.

Kuma e Hoshi haviam sido escaladas para a repercussão, apesar de as garotas concordarem que precisariam também de uma base gravada da musica, já que nem todas do grupo sabiam tocas instrumentos musicais. Mas nada que uma boa presença de palco não resolvesse – também, não era muito difícil. Os japoneses pareciam ter um péssimo senso crítico quando se tratava de admiração a "_Idols". _E era isso que elas eram para muitos dos clientes, apenas estrelas perfeitas. O fato de serem estrangeiras também ajudava bastante, o povo dali adorava estrangeiros...

Pelo menos, a maioria.

-Ok, vamos parar por hoje? – Natsu disse de forma mais imperativa do que interrogativa. Todos concordaram sem objeções – a noite caia do lado de fora das grandes janelas de cristal da Terceira Sala de Musica. Aiko foi até a cozinha e retirou da geladeira uma bolsa térmica, de onde começou a retirar garrafas d'água e distribuir entre os presentes.

Essa era a hora em que Hana brilhava, o momento em que todos estava concentrados em alguma coisa e ela estava quieta em seu canto apenas assistindo toda a cena nos mínimos detalhes:

Após distribuir todas as garrafas de água, Aiko havia despencado em uma das cadeiras vagas do salão. A menina deu um longo gole em sua água e suspirou aliviada. Ela era a mais velha do grupo, mas agia como a mais nova – de uma forma estranhamente similar ao pequeno Mitsukuni. A morena de cabelos castanho claro e olhos entre o verde e o mel era o "pau para toda obra" do quinteto. Ficava sempre onde era útil, se divertindo bastante com até mesmo a tarefa mais cansativa. Ela foi a que mais conseguiu se aproximar sem problemas do Host Club – inclusive, no momento, estava a conversar animadamente com Tamaki e Haruhi. Tamaki respondia a garota com o mesmo entusiasmo, enquanto a outra o fazia de um jeito mais calmo. De todas as garotas do grupo, Aiko era a que menos preocupava Hana, apesar de nenhuma do grupo confiar tarefas que requerem muita atenção e cuidado para ela.

Seu olhar vagou então para Hoshi. Hoshi era a mais visivelmente oriental do grupo, com cabelo bem liso e comportado e olhos puxados. Ela estava ajoelhada no palco bebericando sua água com calma. Apesar da aparência delicada, ela era a guarda-costas do grupo – vinha de uma linhagem de lutadores de artes marciais, os quais não tardaram em jogar a garota em tatames e ensiná-la a se defender. Mas ela nunca perder a elegância inata – por esse motivo todo seu ser possuía uma aura pesada e ameaçadora, mas sem nunca perder o refinamento. Colocá-la para parear-se com Mori-senpai havia sido uma grande sacada, os dois poderiam se passar facilmente pelos nobres reis das savanas. Essa natureza instável de Hoshi preocupava um pouco Hana – seus reais sentimentos não eram claros nem mesmo para ela, a observadora do grupo.

Hana passou de Hoshi para Kuma. A morena dos cabelos negros e orbes vermelhos conversava calmamente com Kyouya, aparentemente discutindo as questões financeiras do grupo. Ah, Kuma... Ela era sim uma das que mais preocupava Hana. A garota dos olhos rubros era o cérebro do quinteto – tinha a paciência necessária para recolher cada detalhes que lhe era apresentado, analisar e surgir com a melhor solução. Apesar de não ser tão perspicaz quanto achava que era, sem ela o Go Iro Club provavelmente nunca atingiria o nível de sucesso que atingiu. Mas era justamente essa mania de se apegar às certezas do palpável que preocupava Hana: Fazer Kuma começar a soltar a voz para cantar havia sido um parto, o qual Hoshi conseguiu realizar com sucesso. Fazê-la depois usar a então descoberta voz contralto para as apresentações havia sido um segundo parto, o qual o grupo inteiro realizou com muito esforço. Essa era a questão, o lado sentimental e expressivo dela parecia ter atrofiado... E com a recente junção de um grupo de rapazes e de seu quinteto, isso aparentava ser uma ameaça iminente.

Ainda mais com o jeito que Kyouya prestava atenção em Kuma.

Deixando a preocupação de lado, ela voltou seus olhos para Natsu, a qual estava em pé apenas segurando sua garrafa de água na mão sem tê-la aberto. A loira, da mesma forma que Hana, olhava os presentes um a um, mas não estava se limitando apenas ao quinteto. Ela observava a todos. Hana riu... Riu porque não importava o quanto Natsu olhasse, ela não tinha a percepção necessária para conseguir entender a todos como Hana fazia. E essa era a parte interessante: Natsu não observava para analisar as pessoas e entende-las, observava para ter a certeza de que todos estavam bem e que não havia nenhum problema no grupo no presente momento. Do grupo todo, admitia a morena, a pequena loira de pele de um branco quase nocivo à saúde, era a que possuía o maior grau de percepção do grupo, sendo sobrepujada apenas por Hana. Mas essa perspicácia ajudava apenas Natsu a entender que havia algo errado, e não o que de fato estava errado – como Hana fazia. Por isso, não era raro ver a menina mais baixa espontaneamente indo tentar entender da boca dos problemáticos o que havia de errado... E era nesse ponto que Hana falhava: Natsu sentia os problemas na pele e fazia o que estivesse em suas mãos para resolver os problemas. E a morena já vira a loira se prejudicar para tal, talvez faltasse em Natsu um pouco de respeito próprio...

Hana sorriu. Apesar de Natsu não saber, ela era a líder do grupo devido a essa compreensão do grupo de dentro para fora a partir das entranhas. Ela sabia o que falar na hora certa e isso vinha naturalmente a ela...

Mas Hana sabia também que Natsu poderia muito bem ser uma bomba prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. E a história toda de Hikaru e o ofurô confirmava o que suspeitava: Talvez, ao tentar ser forte e segurar o grupo da melhor maneira que podia, o fluxo emocional de todas que claramente passava pelo filtro de Natsu a tivesse entupido. Akayama não tinha vasão para os próprios sentimentos e a insegurança que sentia poderia ser muito maior do que aquela carapaça de líder autoconfiante que ela possuía.

-Você devia confiar mais no gente... – Hana proferiu sem perceber, chamando a atenção de Natsu.

-Perdão, Hana?

-Ah! – a morena exclamou saindo de seus devaneios – Pensando alto, liga não!

* * *

O silêncio na Limusine de volta para a mansão Ootori era quase sepulcral. Salvo os sons do trânsito do lado de fora da janela fechada e do próprio veículo em que estavam, Kuma não conseguia ouvir nada. Já era a quarta vez na semana que voltava do Colégio junto ao moreno de óculos e a situação não mudara em momento algum. Era como se a amizade que os dois haviam começado a nutrir morria quando saíam da Terceira Sala de Musica.

Mas dessa vez não, dessa vez ela queria uma conversa decente. E ia ter sua conversa decente.

-E então, Kyouya-senpai – ela começou – Como funciona o tipo _sério_ do Host Club?

Kyouya que até então olhava para a janela demorou um pouco para voltar sua atenção para a morena sentada à sua frente. As luzes da rua iluminavam o interior da limusine de pouco a pouco.

-Não era necessário muito esforço, apenas tratar as garotas com educação... – ele respondeu levianamente.

-Mas só isso? Não rolava nem umas fantasias de professor e alunas ou algo assim? – ela perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

-Tamaki sempre inventou de nos vestir com as mais diversas fantasias e temas, de uma forma muito parecida com a que vocês fazem no GO Iro Club...

-E vocêêêêê se vestia com o que o Tamaki queria que você vestisse? – ela provocou – Mas que surpresa...

Kyouya apenas suspirou de forma calma e voltou a olhar a janela. Kuma cerrou os punhos, aquele moreno estava cada vez mais difícil de desvendar. Mas ela ia desvendá-lo.

Ah, ia...

* * *

Kaoru segurava o riso para não deixar o irmão sem graça. Quanto mais completamente descarado ele olhava para Natsu, mais uma nova onde de risos batia com força no estômago de Kaoru tentando força-lo a ceder. Ver uma garota sem roupa pela primeira vez o vivo realmente mexera com o irmão. Natsu parecia não perceber: estava cansada demais para se dar conta dos olhos de Hikaru.

Estavam voltando para a casa de Limusine: Kaoru sentava em frente a Hikaru e Natsu estava sentada ao lado do mais velho, só que bem próxima a janela – seus orbes azuis delatavam que seus pensamentos estavam longe do mundo real.

Já fazia um tempo que os hormônios dos dois os faziam sentir certos desejos – a maioria destes eram sanados com a ajuda da internet. Santa internet... Além disso, passaram a notar muito mais as garotas, mesmo as clientes, apesar de não terem conseguido nutrir nenhum sentimento forte por nenhuma delas, ah não ser Haruhi.

Era engraçado notar como ele e Hikaru implantaram uma regra silenciosa entre os dois: uma caixa de lenços de papel sempre deveria ficar no quarto. Caso acabasse, o gêmeo que terminou de usá-la deveria providenciar uma nova. Os dois sabiam para que usavam aquilo, mas nenhum dos dois comentava. Talvez esse segredo óbvio entre os dois tivesse surgido a partir da abertura de ambos para as outras pessoas que começara com o Host Club. De qualquer forma, uma coisa era bem clara na cabeça de Kaoru: conversar sobre o assunto com Hikaru ou qualquer outra pessoa era demasiadamente vergonhoso e dispensável.

Mas o mais novo ainda assim entendia muito bem os sentimentos do mais velho: Com toda a poeira dos sentimentos de vergonha que o mais velho sentia com o próprio corpo com relação ao acontecimento da noite anterior tendo baixado, os sentimentos masculinos tiverem livre caminho para desenvolverem-se na mente do ruivo. Kaoru sorriu, ia ser uma jornada difícil, mas talvez Natsu pudesse tirar Hikaru de suas magoas pela Haruhi...

* * *

Cada segundo que se pagava olhando para Natsu, ele se repreendia mentalmente e obrigava-se a desviar os olhos. Queria logo chegar em casa... Quanto tempo fazia mesmo? Uma semana? Estava começando a rumar ao seu limite... Não bastasse o tempo que ficara sem, ainda tinha material mental novo suficiente para isso que não parava de brotar em sua cabeça. Depois da noite do ofurô, ainda passaram bastante tempo com o Go Iro Club observando como se portavam diante de clientes e como a clientela reagia... Mas cada roupa que uma usava mais provocante que a outra...  
Talvez nem fossem tão provocantes, mas seu estado mental fazia-os bem mais apimentados do que realmente eram. Além disso, provavelmente por causa de todo o lance do banho e de Natsu, o ruivo mal conseguia tirar os olhos dela. O jeito de andar, de se portar, de dançar nos ensaios... Tudo remetia as cenas da ôfuro...

Não. Tinha que parar de pensar nisso o quanto antes, suas regiões baixas estavam constantemente paradas em um meio termo por causa de seu estado mental: qualquer estímulo a mais poderia transformar aquilo num problema vergonhoso...

Kaoru havia deixado uma caixa de lenços de papel nova no quarto dos dois no dia anterior, usaria o tempo que o irmão tomasse banho para resolver o assunto...

Se pegou olhando para Natsu novamente – o vestido amarelo marcando-lhe bem o corpo. Respirou fundo ao sentir uma outra guinada na parte de baixo e voltou a fitar o chão da limusine. Precisa resolver isso, e rápido.


	8. EYE SHIFTER DREAM

**GO 色クラブ! - Chapter 8**

EYE SHIFTER DREAM

* * *

-Ah, gente. Eu vou pegar isso aqui para tirar a maquiagem, ok? O meu acabou lá no quarto...

Assim que chegaram na mansão dos Hitachiin, Natsu e Kaoru começaram a conversar sobre os ensaios de mais cedo. O mais novo conduziu-a ao quarto dos dois de modo que pudessem terminar melhor o assunto. Eles riam com os erros óbvios que cometeram assim como um dava algumas dicas a mais para o outro. Hikaru os seguia em silêncio desde a limusine, apenas ouvindo-os. Achou que quando chegassem em casa, teria uns momentos a sós para resolver seus problemas, mas a sorte parecia estar brincando com ele.

Os três ficaram horas no quarto dos gêmeos. Kaoru conduziu a menina à cama dos dois assim que chegaram. A menina pareceu sentir-se insegura com a oferta do ruivo, mas ele tratou o assunto com tanta naturalidade e indiferença que ela aceitou, enquanto ele afundava ao seu lado. Hikaru preferiu sentar-se em uma das poltronas próximas, olhava para do pacote de lenços na cabeceira da cama à porta do quarto. Estudava a possibilidade de levantar, pegar a caixa e ir para o banheiro mais próximo, mas com certeza não conseguiria fazê-lo de modo suficientemente sutil para que o irmão ou a garota percebessem seus motivos. Tentava não olhar para a loira sobre a sua cama... A cena era demasiada propícia para... Para nada. Já tinha estímulos suficientes, não precisava de mais. A situação toda o estava deixando irritadiço e impaciente.

Quando a garota fez menção de sair, os ânimos do gêmeo aumentaram-se. Já estava na hora de tomarem banho para se prepararem para a janta – o momento em que estava esperando. Mas seu mundo caiu ao ver a loira aproximando-se da móvel ao lado da cama e levando a caixa de lenços de papel. Pensou em pará-la, mas nenhuma desculpa suficientemente convincente passou por sua mente.

-Ah, sem problemas... Amanhã avisamos às maids para repor! – seu irmão mais novo respondeu com um aceno, selando o destino de ficar sem o material necessário do mais velho.

-Vou pro banho também, ok, Hikaru? – Kaoru disse, se virando para Hikaru – Vamos ter que usar o banheiro da ala leste daqui para frente pra deixarmos o daqui para uso da Natsu, ok?

Hikaru pensou em protestar, mas apenas bufou e acenou positivamente para o irmão.

* * *

Kuma já estava acostumada com toda a passividade/agressividade da familia Ootori, mas isso não deixava de irritá-la. Por sorte, desde que Kyouya voltou do exterior, toda esse negatividade passou a ser focalizada nele. Em aparência, o Ootori mais novo não perdia a compostura, mas a morena podia sentir sua aura explodindo em cores de raiva contida e ressentimento a cada critica do pai.

Estavam discutindo sobre os perigos dessa nova empreitada com o Go Iro Club e como é uma pessima ideia, já que o Host Club tinha direito de tirá-las do ramo e dominar o mercado. As alfinetadas começaram desde que os hosts chegaram ao Japão.

E Kuma já estava ficando extremante farta.

-Você tem um péssimo hábito de se deixar levar, Kyouya – o pai dele ressaltou rispidamente, sua voz levemente exaltada enchia a sala de jantar – Já não bastasse o filho do Suou te levar para essa empreitada ridicula que é o Host Club, você ainda se sujeitou a uma parceria pior ainda.

-Perceira pior ainda? – Kuma interrompeu-o elevando a voz um pouco acima do tom do Ootori, todos a mesa a encararam. – Pois saibam que se o Ootori-san aqui não tivesse aceitado essa parceria, o Host Club teria afundado. – Ela direcionou o olhas diretamente nos olhos do pai da familia de Kyouya. – Nós somos um grupo que conseguiu muito mais influência do que o Host Club conseguiu... Seu filho foi muito esperto e cauteloso em nos propor essa parceria.

Com todo a sala de jantar em silêncio, a morena levantou-se sem cerimônia e se pôs a andar de volta ao seu quarto sem olhar para trás. Seu andar imponente e nobre.

* * *

Hikaru olhava para o próprio prato vazio de comida enquanto sua mente trabalhava com rapidez. Os momentos sozinhos que passou em seu quarto e, logo depois, o banho serviram-lhe para acalmar os nervos. Mas não quer dizer que eles não estavam mais lá.

Natsu estava com o rosto bem limpo – sinal que havia retirado toda a maquiagem. Ele só precisaria ir até seu quarto buscar o que sobrou dos lenços de papel. Pedir para que ela devolvesse aparentaria muito suspeito depois que seu irmão dissera que não precisavam.

O banho havia sido um momento propicio para o que queria fazer, caso não se sentisse tão a vontade fazendo desse jeito. Não, estava acostumado a fazer de uma forma e não era por causa de uma garota que iria mudar seus habitos. Estava em casa horas...

Olhou de soslaio para o prato de Natsu, o qual ainda estava pela metade. A garota comia devagar e parecia que demoraria bastante ainda para terminar. Sem muitas delongas, afastou a cadeira da mesa e levantou-se com um breve "com licença". Não tardou para seguir em direção à ala dos quartos – tinha sorte que seu quarto e o de Natsu ficavam no mesmo corredor.

O quarto da garota estava uma verdadeira bagunça – como uma garota tão pequena conseguia fazer uma bagunça tão grande em questão de horas? As Mais arrumavam todos os quartos todos os dias, ele tinha certeza.

Não tinha muito tempo para admirar o poder de destruição da pequena loira e logo passou a sondar o local em busca de algum vestigio de lenço de papel branco. Roupas jogadas, sapatos jogados, maquiagem guardada pela metade... Aquilo era uma calcinha? Não, não, de volta à busca. Roupas, roupas, roupas, sapatos, sapatos, sapatos... Estava ficando perigosamente sem tempo.

Um par de passos leves o alertaram da aproximação de alguém – possivelmente da pessoa que não gostaria de encontrar naquele momento. Não pensou duas vezes: se enfiou dentro do armário escancarado mais próximo, fechando a porta silenciosamente me seguida.

* * *

Outro bolo... Outro bolo!? Como tantos bolos cabiam dentro de um ser tão pequeno? Hoshi olhava para a figura diminuta de Hunny devorando uma massa colorida com muito glassê em segundos, embasbacada. Aonde tudo aquilo estava indo ela não sabia, mas sabia que estava começando a ficar enjoada.

Doces nunca foram sua comida preferida.

O primode Hunny estava presente na hora da janta – convidado novamente pelo loiro. A sobremesa já havia sido servida há bastante tempo, tanto que todos os membros da familia Haninozuka já haviam se retirado. Apenas Hunny continuava a devorar uma fatia após a outra. Por respeito, preferiu acompanhar o pequeno senpai. Mori pareceu querer fazer o mesmo.

Hoshi não sabia exatamente o porque, mas a serenidade que o moreno mais alto emanava a deixava contente... Como a nostalgia de uma antiga musica da infância. Uma delicadeza lapidada brutamente por anos de treinamento fisico.

É. Assim que definiria o Morinozuka: uma melodia primitiva.

* * *

Demorou um pouco para Natsu ir dormir, mas assim que ele percebeu que ela o fez, Hikaru pulou para fora do armário com a sutileza de um felino. Teve muita sorte de Natsu não ter aberto a porta do guarda-roupa em que estava, mas sua tocaia o rendeu a visão da garota despindo-se e mudando para o pijama, o que não ajudou nada em sua situação.

Chegou ao quarto do irmão – a adrenalina o ajudando a acalmar os nervos. Suspirou, sentindo a sonolência dominando-o. Resolveria isso no dia seguinte..

Respirou fundo deitando-se ao lado do irmão. Era só uma questão de seus pensamentos não resolverem perambular para aquela área que aguentaria mais um dia sem problemas nenhum. Durante o dia era fácil não pensar nisso – sua atenção era tomada pelos assuntos diários. O horário da noite sempre era o problemático...

Virou-se na cama e deixou que a calmaria o inunda-se. Pouco a pouco foi sentindo sua consciência se esvaindo de seu ser enquanto sua respiração ficava mais calma e ritmada. Pegou no sono mais rapidamente do que esperava.

Seus sonhos começaram disformes, algumas imagens do dia que passara apareciam momentaneamente, mas logo sumiam. As coisas começaram a tomar forma e Hikaru se viu novamente no avião que tomara de volta para o Japão. Olhou para a janela ao seu lado esquerdo – o breu da noite inundava tudo. Olhou em volta e se viu sozinho. Tentou se levantar, mas uma mão em seu ombro o parou.

-Aonde você vai, Hikaru?

Haruhi estava sentada no bando ao seu lado, usava um vestido branco de verão que ia até a metade de suas coxas – muito diferente das roupas que geralmente usava. Seu olhar possuía uma profundidade que parecia que o engolira.

-Haruhi... – ele disse surpreso – Onde estamos?

Ela sorriu. – Não importa agora.

Ela levou a mão direita para a bochecha do garoto, trazendo-o para um beijo. O ruivo se assustou, mas não tardou a correspondê-la. A mão direita da garota desceu para seu peito, sentindo os fortes sons que seu coração produzia, cada vez mais rápido.

Hikaru se assustou ao sentir a mão de Haruhi cada vez mais para baixo, agora trabalhando para livrá-lo dos botões de sua calça.

-Ha... Haruhi?!

-Shh... – ela disse, terminando de libertá-lo. O ruivo tentou pará-la, mas descobriu-se impossibilitado de mexer-se. Sentiu as bochechas em chamas ao perceber que aquilo que tentara esconder de Natsu mais cedo agora estava totalmente exposto perto das delicadas mãos de Haruhi.

Com outro beijo profundo, a morena dos cabelos curtos não tardou a acaricia-lo, começando com movimentos leves e carinhosos, mas aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade. Os músculos do ruivo contraíam e relaxavam a medida que ela o fazia.

Ele estava assustado, mas não podia negar que estava adorando. Ainda amava Haruhi imensamente, gostaria muito de ter podido transmitir todo esse amor para ela, do mesmo jeito que agora fazia Tamaki. Uma grande pressão nas regiões baixas o avisava que logo não conseguiria mais conter sua natureza.

Como se Haruhi percebesse isso, ela parou a movimentação, deixando-o pulsando ao ar livre. Hikaru indagou-a com o olhar, o rosto vermelho pingando suor enquanto arfava. Ela sorriu levantando-se de seu lugar e posicionando-se sobre as pernas do mais velho.

A sensação quente e viscosa que sentiu na parte de baixo, alertou-o da falta de indumentária intima da morena. Ele olhou surpreso para o rosto da garota que sorriu e deixou-se deslizar lentamente, fechando o elo entre os dois. Hikaru teve de se segurar para não explodir logo ali.

Ele fechou os olhos e passou a respirar mais fundo. Não sabia por que, mas queria muito durar mais para aproveitar bem o momento – cada movimento pélvico de Haruhi parecia deixa-lo no ápice do fim.

Quando se sentiu incapaz de conter-se muito mais, abriu os olhos para olhar para garota em seu colo, mas assustou-se ao ver orbes azuis encarando-o.

-Vamos dançar, Hikaru... – ela disse. E com um longo suspiro e um gemido contido, ele chegou ao clímax.


End file.
